Becoming Alice
by Little Esme
Summary: I had a nice life. Sure my family was worried about/ of me, but did I deserve this? The shocks aren't right! Im 4getting who i am. Is he dead? Tell me I was wrong! Help! he's going to kill me! Will I ever find my lost soilder fiance? He's dead.
1. Meet Mary Brandon

**Hey guys! Let me know how badly I mess up & let me know if you like it or if you don't. I won't update without reviews**

_The man is walking down the hall to Daddy's office. Oh-no, he looks mad. He can't lose his job now! He's opening the door, and Daddy's with a client. Surely Mr. Callon won't fire him _now_. I can't help feeling happy though._

"_Brandon? We need to talk when you get the chance, but how would you like to be head counselor on the Pelxico case?" Callon said._

"_What? Me? Sounds great, sir! I'll need to review the case more, but-"_

"_I'll get you everything you need when you talk to me. Soon, Brandon!"_

My mind was sucked backwards to reality, and I finally caught my breath.

"Mary! I've been shouting at you! Why won't you ever listen to me?"

Cynthia was mad at me, of course. Her little blonde curls hung around her cute face, making her angry face look like a little doll's.

"Sorry," I mumbled. My family hated it when I zoned out like that. "I was daydreaming again. What did you want?"

"No you weren't! Mary, Momma's going to whip you if you don't stop that!"

"I can't help it! Grandma Alice told you the same thing."

"She lost her mind! Mary, I don't want to see you in a crazy house, all locked up and held down by ropes and all that. Uncle Ray keeps telling Daddy that the more you see, the more likely someone will notice. The cops will take you away! What if that happens during church?!"

She looked up and down and all around as if someone, or maybe God himself, heard her tell the worst possible sin. Come to think of it, that's how my family treated my visions- as a sin worst than murder.

"Well, I maybe I'm like Joan of Arc. Did you ever think that these visions-"

"Don't say that!"

"What if God is talking through me? Would you ever lock up a prophet?"

Cynthia looked down at kicked a pebble on the ground. Her face twisted in deep though, but I knew her better than that. Momma and Daddy told her my "sightings" were dangerous, and I must try to stop them at once. She wouldn't take my side as long as our parents were against them.

"I don't know, but stop it. If we don't hurry we'll be late for dinner."

She took my hand and tried to drag me down the road to our house. She was only thirteen, four years younger than me, but like most people, she was taller than me. A stranger would have thought that the older sister was taking the younger one home, but that wasn't so. Cynthia was always taking me home.

Well, you wouldn't want to go back home either when your mom, dad, sister, and always-near aunt and uncle avoided all eye and physical contact from you. I was mad, Mad Mary, Uncle Ray once called me. Everything about me was different than the typical 1915 Biloxi, Mississippi girl. I was fully grown but still a pathetic four foot nine, and I liked to have long, painted nails. They made me feel pretty and some boys in town looked at me like I was special-a good, look-at-_that_-pretty-girl special- when I was fancied up. I liked to wear my long, black hair up in a soft pony tail, and I wore bright red, blue, yellow, or green dresses. And I wore strappy heels.

Don't get me wrong. I loved my family. My father was a lawyer who worked extra hours so he could afford the best for his family- and special pills to control my visions. Like all the others we'd tried, they didn't work, but I didn't want to tell him. He'd just go out of his way to find another medicine I hadn't tried. He was so scared that I would end up like his mother. My mother also shared that fear, but she tried to hide it. She mostly spent her time cleaning house and keeping me out of trouble- a full time job I never thanked her enough for. She always encouraged my sister and I to pursue our talents. Everyone was proud of Cynthia's musical voice, and Momma always signed her up for school plays and church choir. My talent was art. She had my sketches posted in Daddy's office, the house, the church, the school, and whatever else she could pin them in.

The two story, narrow house was in view. There was a lonely tree on the left side of the house that stretched high and proud up to my second-story window. Flowers around the tree and under all of the windows- the upstairs windows and the downstairs windows- gave the simple, brown house some life and color. The farthest window to the right was open to relieve the house, and Momma was looking out from it.

"Mary! Cynthia! Come here now and help me fix dinner! Your father will be home in an hour, and I only have half of it all done!"

We immediately ran inside and grabbed our aprons. Cynthia was pulling out the dishes to set the table as I began making some sweet tea. If Daddy was getting a promotion we should celebrate, no matter the cost of sugar.

"Momma's going to be mad at you!" Cynthia whispered, reaching in front of me to grab some silverware.

"Why? I didn't use too much sugar. Besides sweet tea will go great with the peach pie Momma made today."

"Momma made peach pie?"

I couldn't help smiling with her. Momma made the best peach pie, and she only used Aunt Norma's peaches. The Georgia native had brought the secret of peach growing when she moved here five years ago, and Aunt Norma didn't give out her peaches often. Momma must have known about the promotion. Maybe Daddy called her.

"Why? Better yet, do we have some ice cream to go with it?"

"No, no ice cream."

"What are you girls whispering about? Come on, more work, less talk!" Momma said as she came in with a sack of potatoes. Her tall, skinny frame looked even thinner behind the bulging sack, and her dirty brown hair tied back showed her kind, country-girl face that came alive when she saw me. "Mary! What are you wearing, child? Goodness, where do you buy such things? Never mind. Just go change before your father gets home!"

I didn't think I looked _that_ bad, but then again, my mom was very traditional. I changed out of my sunshine yellow dress and white flats. I pulled my hair up into a tight, dull bun before searching for the dullest dress I owned. I was a proper, brown thing, long sleeves that should never be worn in this summer heat. It had white cuffs and a white collar, and I hated it more than anything else I owned.

"Wear it for Daddy," I mumbled under my breath as I walked back downstairs.

The three of us worked in the hot kitchen, peeling potatoes, steaming vegetables, cooking the chicken. We talked a little, but mostly we stayed on task. When everything was finished we set the table, and poured every one some tea- Momma didn't know I sweetened it yet. Before too long Daddy came home.

Daddy wasn't tall for a man, about the same size as Momma, but the way he carried himself showed that he was proud and the head of the family. He also had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the only thing I had in common with anyone in my house. Normally he looked happy to be home, but today he was sad or sick. His eyes didn't sparkle like a man with a great promotion.

"Daddy! What's wrong? Didn't Mr. Callon give you the promotion?" I asked completely forgetting that Cynthia never told Momma that I saw again today.

"Mary, you didn't, did you?" Her voice was hallow and weak with fear.

"Oops. Yeah, I did."

"But what about the pills?" Daddy asked, his voice just as shaken as Momma's. "Aren't you taking them?"

"I watch her take them every morning, Harold."

"Then why didn't you tell us they weren't working, Mary?"

"Because nothing's working, and I'm tired of taking medicine. Can we please forget about that? What about your job?"

Daddy sighed and placed his rough hands on my shoulders, very careful not to touch my bare neck. He leaned down and kissed my bun and walked to the table.

"There's no promotion," he said at last.

So I'd been wrong. That was weird, not a first, but not the norm either.

"Maybe he'll talk to you about it tomorrow," I said, silently praying that my vision would come true.

"Drop it, Mary. I love my job; I don't need a promotion. "So, no Pelxico case?" "No. My family is more important that that."

"What are you talking about, Harold?"

"Daddy, you've wanted to be a head counselor all my life!" Cynthia cried.

"Mary, hand me those mashed potatoes over there. Come on. Let's fill our plates and say grace," Daddy grumbled.

"Harold," Momma said sternly.

"Mr. Callon was told that Mary is a bit… odd. Someone saw you…" He waved his hand vaguely in the air, as if he could say the truth. Probably couldn't. "He wants me to get you some medical help."

"Medical help? I'm already taking these stupid pills!"

"Mary!"

"That's not what he meant. You know I don't want to take you to see someone. I told him you were fine, and I lost the case."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I whispered, hoping my voice wouldn't crack. Tears fell down my face.

"Enough of this sad talk," Momma said before taking a sip of tea. "MARY! Why did you sweeten the tea?"

"I thought we were celebrating."

"I guess I shouldn't blame you. Well, it'll be nice with the dessert," she said.

"Yum! Peach pie!" Cynthia giggled.

"How do you know about that? I hid it… Again, Mary?"

I quickly smiled and began to say grace.


	2. She's a Little Spark

_**Thanks for the reviews! After writing in the vamp section & having to BEG for reviews, the quick responses have me jumping off walls! Keep it up, & I'll write fast. Oh, I want to try something new. I'll give you the next chapter title, & I'd like to know what you guys think will happen. This could be fun… for me.**_

_He's flipping through my sketchbook. He takes his time as he looks at each page, his strong fingers tracing the skirts and girls' faces. His smile is amazing, all teasing and happy and mischievous. I think he's looking at me, too. Are his eyes seeing me in those dresses, too? Is he imagining himself in the men's outfits? His smile tells me that he knows I'm not crazy._

_He's pulling my closer. He drops my book and steals a kiss._

"_I love you," he whispers in my ear._

_I laugh because his breath tickles, and he's never said that before._

"_I love you, too."_

_He steals another kiss._

My sleepy mind lazily swirls back into darkness, the inside of my head blank because it's out of dreams.

The birds are what really woke me up, I think. I could hear their endless chirps through my empty thoughts, and the sun's bright rays were lighting my sight even though my eyes were still closed. The morning came to rudely wake me, just shouting, "Wake up, Mary! It's going to be another hot, summer day. It's another repetitive day in Biloxi, Mississippi." How I _hated_ the Mississippi summer heat!

I got out of bed and took a good, long look in the mirror. I didn't look too tired, so maybe those really were dreams last night- except that last one which was too real to be thought up. I could still see the hazy, semi-awareness effects of the vision in my bright blue eyes, something I could easily hide. That's where most of the family resemblances ended though. Due to spending so much time outside I was fairly tan, and I had miniature features from my nose to my tiny toes. To make me even _more_ of an outcast in my own house, I had long, inky black hair with little wave to it, and my parents had thick, dark blonde hair. My mother and sister, when they left their hair alone anyway, had large curls. Honestly, I looked more like Uncle Ray and Aunt Norma than my parents.

"Cynthia, don't forget about your choir practice this afternoon. Mary, will you takes some more drawing to Father Matthew? And neither of you should stay out late today. We're expecting company today, and it won't make a good impression to be late," Momma called from downstairs.

"Yes, Momma," we both answered from our separate rooms.

I hate little time to make my vision come true, and Momma would never let me be myself. But I was used to this. I grabbed my favorite orange dress- the mid-sleeve one with large, white magnolia flowers printed on it- and orange heels. I looked good. There was no denying that if you had an open mind, at least. It was much shorter than traditional dresses and showed a little leg, but unlike most twentieth century women, I didn't feel uncomfortable in it. I then pulled my long hair into a low, sloppy braid and put in my magnolia flower earrings. I even added a little make-up because I could. I felt great, and maybe Momma wouldn't find out about my minor rebellion. A light knock sent my heart on red alert.

"Mary?" asked Cynthia before entering. "What are you wearing? Momma won't let you out of the house looking like that!"

"Of course she won't! She never does. That's why I had the neighbor's boys teach me how to climb trees. Now hand me those papers over there so I can give them to Father Matthew."

She slowly handed them to me, her eyes wide with fear and curiosity. She had always been fascinated by my unique style, but our parents had her brainwashed. I had to clear my eyes or distract her so she wouldn't know about the vision.

"Are you going to see him again?" she asked.

"That's the plan. He just doesn't know yet."

"Why not?" she asked darkly.

"I'm going to surprise him. It's none of your business anyway. I'll meet you downstairs… unless you're brave enough to _really_ live?"

I grabbed my drawing and gently tucked them inside my sketchbook. I slowly, deliberately, walked to my always open window and sat on the ledge, prepared to jump at the slightest possibility of tattle-telling.

"Well?" I asked, both legs hanging out the window now. I debated whether or not to use the tree limb beside me.

"Mary! No, you can't! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Shhh! I'll jump if you don't hush. Listen, you go down your way- silently!- and I'll go down mine. Don't tell Momma or else, and, Cynthia, I'll know if you even _hint_ that I climb trees." I tapped the side of my head.

She gasped but didn't have time to say anything else because I had already jumped. I landed on a lower branch-painfully, but the dress was still perfectly in tact-and easily climbed down. Of course a few people walking down the street saw me.

I hid by the side of the house in case Momma found out and waited until Cynthia came outside. It didn't take her long.

"Mary Where are you?" she whispered near the tree.

"Boo!" I screamed as I jumped into view.

"Mary, that's not nice! Why can't you be normal?"

"Because normal is _so_ overrated," I laughed, sticking my tongue out. Then I took off running.

"Mary!"

"Come get me!"

We ran down the busy sidewalk, both of us laughing as we weaved through the crowd. Forcing to Cynthia to keep pace with me was the only way to save her from the dull, predictable life society expected from us. It was the only time we fully got along.

I turned around backwards and continued running. I could usually tell when to turn by looking at the shadows of pedestrians on the sidewalk, and from occasionally looking up at the shops I knew we were close to the music store. But how close was close?

"Mary! Slow down!" She was several people behind- I mean in front of- me. "Watch where you're going! Mary, what-!"

I fell flat on my face. I picked up my sketchbook again and got up as Cynthia rushed to my side.

"I'm sorry," I said brushing the dust off my dress. "I should have watched where I was going."

"No, no. It's my fault. One should never be in the way of a lost angel," he said.

I looked up, shocked and happy to see my victim. He was tall, dark, and handsome to pathetically sum it up. He was slightly over a head taller than me and had thick, beautiful brown hair. In the front, longer strands stuck up and swirled out over his eyes- almost poking his left eye. His eyes, a rich, creamy chocolate brown, were friendly and sexy and had my full attention. Oh, his smile! Words couldn't describe the perfection of that smile.

"Well, if you see that angel, let me know. I've always wanted to meet one. I have so many questions."

We both laughed a little until he lifted me up in a sweeping hug.

"Could you two be any more public about this?" Cynthia groaned.

Willy put me down and rolled his eyes, the gentleman, but I was honest. I stuck out my tongue and jumped up to kiss my boyfriend.

"Be nice," he teased. "One day you'll travel the world and never see your little sister again."

"It would take a miracle to get me out of here," I sighed.

A thin, frail man with silver hair walked out of the music store a few doors down, a Bible in one hand, a chorus book in the other. He gasped, sighed, and shook his head while muttering a prayer when he saw me. I was too used to this reaction to let it bother me.

"Father Matthew, Momma wanted me to give you these," I said as the three of us walked towards the priest. I handed the loose sheets to him and continued. "I hope you like them."

"I always do, child. I pray that next time I see you, you'll be properly clothed though." He pressed his thin lips together as he looked at my out-of-style ensemble. "Cynthia, dear, let us start practice."

My sister and the priest waked inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Come with me," Willy said as he pulled me across the street. A few cars stopped in front of us, honking and shouting at us, but Willy ignored them. "Run faster, Mary, before all the good trees are taken."

We ran to the city park and to our favorite tree. It wasn't the biggest one in the park, but there was one limb that stretched out in just the right spot, giving the area maximum shade. We loved to sit right there in the middle of the shade and enjoy the summer smells and occasional breeze. Willy purposely fell down there and pulled me down with him.

"You don't belong here," he began once I had time to recover from unnecessary shock. "You're so far ahead of the times. You should be in _real_ cities with sky scrapers and flashing light and all that. When are you going to realize that?"

"Leaving takes money, and Momma and Daddy wouldn't help me out of here."

"But look at you! You're my little firecracker, and you're going to explode here. Save your sparks for people who care."

"My family will care one day."

"How do you know? How do you always know? Do you have spies everywhere? You're not a damn German, are you?" he asked, his playful smile growing wider and wider.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I laughed. "Long live Kaiser Wilhelm!"

No less than fifteen people stopped and stared at us. Their shocked, angry eyes burned my, but apologizing was never my strong point.

"Yes, I agree that's what all those barbarians will say right before the Allies destroy them!" Willy shouted so everyone could hear. The people went back to their previous activities. "Just because America's neutral doesn't mean that the people don't have an opinion!"

He was angry with me. I'd forgotten how spirited he was about the Great War. He was an active voice toward joining the Allies. I, however, couldn't care less about the war.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "You know I'm not a spy."

He kissed my hand.

"Of course you're not, but seriously, Mary, why don't you leave? You and me. You can draw and design clothes while I learn how to fly airplane. I'll take people on rides until I make enough money to buy my own airplane. Then we could fly all over the U.S. Maybe all over the world one day!"

"We could freely dance to that new jazz music all day and night!"

"Jazz? Sure. You know what? You don't make a very good Mary. You're too crazy and wild to be named after Jesus's mother. You're like a little spar destined to light a blazing fire. Have you every thought about going by your middle name, Alice? It suits you better."

"Oh no! Never. Middle names make sure there's only one of you."

"There will never be another you; trust me."

We held hands and stared up at nothing but the green leaves and the bright sunlight peaking though. Minutes, maybe hours, passed in silence. There was something on his mind, but I knew he would get to it when he was ready. It annoyed my to wait, and eventually I grew restless.

"When are you going to fly airplanes and get out of here?"

He looked over at me and smiled reluctantly.

"I've been saving up," he said proudly. "In fact, Miss, I'm going to make a major purchase later this afternoon, and I promise that in a few years we'll both be out of here forever. Never again will Mary Alice Brandon and William Jenks walk in this city."

"You sound so sure, but not even my sources can promise that. I see no change now or twenty years from now."

"Gimme your sketchbook," he ordered.

I did, and he lightly but firmly hit me in the head with it.

"Trust me this once," he said.

"I always trust you."

"So what's new in Mary's world?" he asked, obviously changing the subject and flipping through the book's pages.

Just like in my vision, he took his time examining each sketch. His eyes occasionally brightened as he looked from the drawing to me. That perfect smile spread across his face every time he pulled me closer to him.

It look him forever to look at all the pages, but at long last he dropped the book and trapped me in his loving arms. I kissed him before he had a chance to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

The feeling was even better than in my vision, and my giggles became fits of happy, excited laughter.

"You know what?" I asked him as I locked my arms around his neck.

"What?"

"I love you, too."

"He held me close and began kissing me like we'd never kissed before.

"Promise me," he whispered between kisses.

"I promise. What did I just promise again?"

"Ha ha. You're going to meet me on the bench outside the church on Sunday morning."

"Willy, it's Monday! Why do you plan so far in advance?"

"No choice. A lot of my life's planned out for the next few years. Besides, I may not see you till then. Me and the boys have lots to do in a week. There's no turning back now. It's all business, love."

"What are you talking about? "I'll tell you later. "Promise?"

"'Course."

"Then let's do something crazy! Let's dance!"

I didn't give him time to answer. I was already up and twirling around him. It didn't matter to me that we had no music or that dozens of strangers were gawking at us. It was just us spinning and kicking our legs like the new jazz dancers. Though I'd only seen the new, strange, upbeat dance once, I knew just about every step.

"Lordy, Lordy! That's Mad Mary kicking up a fit, Norma! I told Harold and Violet to take care of you! Stop that ruckus and come to the house with us!" Uncle Ray called.

I froze. My body was cold in fear that someone would believe I _was _crazy, and my face was on fire from embarrassment. Did Uncle Ray have to shout?

"I'm coming," I sighed. "Sorry, Willy. I'll see you Sunday morning."

"That's the Lord's day, Mary!" Aunt Norma screech. "You'll not be fooling around with some boy on the Sabbath. "Fine," I said. _Not around you at least!_

"Be careful who you talk you, Mary," Uncle Ray said softly once Willy was out of sight. "There's been a few murders around the county, and you never know it will come your way."

"I'm safe with Willy, Uncle Ray. Come on. I bet Momma's looking out the window every few seconds looking for you two."

**Chapter three: Promised to a Dead Man**


	3. Promised to a Dead Man

**Hey, guys, tell me I'm an idiot! I did some double checking-which really turned out to be important research, oh well!- & found out I goofed a lot! Let me correct myself NOW. This takes place in summer 1920. Mary or Alice- call her what you want right now- is 19 & her sister- age never honestly mentioned!- is still 4 yrs younger, therefore 15. Also, the Great War (that's WWI fyi) is over. America's not neutral anymore. We won! But you knew that, right? Good. I'll correct goofs I made as we go on. By the way, both reviews are right. Now, things really get moving!**

_Everything is so dark. Why? I open my eyes and close them again, but there's no difference. It's like I'm at Grandma Alice's country house in the middle of the night, but there are no stars here, no candles, no electricity at all. And Grandma Alice has been dead for years._

_I feel cold, but I don't know why. I can feel sweat dripping off my face, but I can't remember what had caused it, not that that meant too much. I was always running around doing something my parents' didn't approve of._

"_Mary Brandon," said a deep voice, but not menacing. "My name is Robyn, and I'm the only one you can trust. If you won't trust me, you'll be just like the others, and they can't tell you anything anymore more."_

_I never saw him, but I didn't need to to know that he was dangerous._

_I was so shaken I didn't notice my sight come back to the present._

My hands were clammy and shaking. I was twisting a wad of my maroon dress In the backseat of Daddy's new Model-T. If I cared about the dress I probably would have snapped out of it quicker, but in the back of my head I didn't care if I tore the ugly thing.

"Oh, Mary, don't worry about it. The police will catch him. They always do," Cynthia assured me as she gently pulled my hands away from my dress.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, now aware of where I was.

It was Sunday morning. I knew because on no other day would I be caught dead in this hideous thing! But for the sake of peace, I kept quiet. The four of us were going to church, and talking to Willy before service started was going to be hard enough without trouble from Daddy. The sunlight was so bright that it hurt my eyes, or maybe they hurt because they still wanted to be in the vision.

"I know you're upset about Aunt and Uncle's neighbor. I would be too if I was on the phone with Aunt Norma when it happened! Can you believe it? Stolen right out of his own house!" Cynthia shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, that," I mumbled. To be honest, I'd forgotten about last night's events. "Scary, yes, but I was just… just thinking about talking to Willy today. I hope he'll tell me what he's up to."

"Mary, is that the boy who encourages your wild behavior? Stay away from him," Daddy ordered.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Not while you're in my house!"

"I'm not in your house."

"Don't get smart with me, Mary!"

"Keep the Sabbath holy," Momma reminded us. "There will be no shouting on Sundays."

"Honor thy father and thy mother as well!" Daddy shouted.

We didn't say anything else until Daddy parked near the church. People came up to us, welcoming us and praising how we looked. Any other day I would have loved the attention, but all my thoughts were on Willy. Momma and Cynthia were already talking to the preacher's sister, and Daddy, after giving me a dark look, followed the rest of his family inside the chapel.

I walked away from the tall, white doors and towards the only bench in the area. It was an odd place to put a bench, if you asked me, but many asked me, but Mary said it was in that spot for "convenience." It was a few feet away from the side door of the church, the door the choir and church workers and their families used. There was always a crowd of people in and out and around the door. Sitting there, acting like a proper lady, annoyed me, but I would wait there for Willy if I had to.

"Say yes," he said sneaking up behind me.

"Yes."

"Do you mean it?"

"I don't know now."

"What do your spies tell you?"

"Nothing about this."

He sat down next to me and held my hands in his.

"Will you tell me what your spies are? That's not what I told you to say yes to." I would have loved to tell him about me, but I was so afraid that he would run away form me.

"I can't tell you that. Besides, you promised you would explain yourself."

"I will, but I need to ask you something first. You've already said yes, so _please_ don't change your mind."

"I thought you liked it when I thought for myself?"

"Not right now," he said smiling. He got down on one knee and showed me a simple, white, square box. He looked down as he spoke. "Forget what I said, and just be honest. Will you marry me, Mary Brandon?"

He tenderly slide a ring on my left hand.

I didn't answer. It was so cliché, but I couldn't help it. I felt just like those simple, dumb girls from romance stories: speechless, gooey-eyed, weak at the knees. Why couldn't I have seen this instead? I could have better prepared myself! Somehow though I quickly composed myself & jumped on him!

"Boys are stupid," I laughed as I pinned him. "_This_ is your major purchase? William, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He flipped me over and looked deep into my eyes.

"Really? Great! Mary, we're getting married!" He pushed me off him and help me up. We sat together on the bench as a few late comers stared at us on their way into the church. "Are we telling anyone?"

Our faces dropped into panic. He knew just as well as I did that Daddy didn't like him. Telling Daddy would be dangerous, but he'd know one day soon when I bought a white dress and walked down the aisle.

Oh! I could almost see it! It would be a simple wedding. The wedding march would sound so pretty was I sauntered to my groom. Of course he'd be wearing a nice tuxedo, and he would look amazing in it! There would be something special in his eyes that drew me closer and closer to him, my soul _dying_ to be with him. He would shake his hair out of his eyes to reveal a scar? No, Willy didn't have scars… that I knew about. Come to think of it, I couldn't imagine his face waiting for me at the alter. There was something… timeless about it. Still, I couldn't have been happier to imagine my soon reality.

"We can wait. We can get married for a while anyway, so let's just take our time, Ok?" he said.

"What do you mean? Does this have to do with 'it's all business' thing?"

"Yeah. The boys and I- Ted, Jimmy, Bobby, Hal, and Rich, and I- are leaving the day after tomorrow. We're catching a train to Jacksonville, and from there we join the arm forces. We're all going to become pilots and keep those damn-"

"Willy, I may not be religious, but we are at a church on Sunday! Have a little respect. God, no! You can't!"

I was crying on his shoulder, my arms locked around him as if I could keep him from going. He held me tight and softly kissed my hair.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "My Mary wouldn't cry about an adventure. Promise me?"

"No!" I sobbed stubbornly. It was childish, but at the moment, I didn't care/

"Please? It's just a little request, something to lastly remember you by. You can cry, I guess, if you want."

He had me. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes on his clean shirt. I smiled, glad I wasn't wearing make-up, and let go of him. His smile melted my after-tears-hiccups away.

"What am I promising to? And I promise," I mumbled.

"I want you to see me leave. I want you to wear that bright green dress you love so much and those outrageous heels. Wear your hair in a big, showy bun with a big flower in your hair like you like to do. Jewelry. I want to see you and show everyone _my_ girl! You're no ordinary gem, and now you're all mine!" He gave me a quick kiss as a few tears started to fall. "We'll take a picture together that morning. I'll buy two! One for each of us, and when the guys brag about their beaus, I can show them you. They'll stop bragging then. You'll be there? Tuesday morning? The train leaves at ten sharp."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Mary! The organ's playing! Daddy's mad at you!" Cynthia shouted from the main church doors.

In a flash, Willy and I jumped up and ran as fast as we could to the doors. Of course, everyone had to stare at us coming in, but we were starting to get used to the attention. Willy just shrugged and smirked as he took his seat with his family, leaving me to face my own.

"Mary Alice!" Momma whispered in my ear. "How many times do we have to tell you to behave before you listen to us? Your daddy said stay away from that boy. Now he's making you late for church! Sit over there and listen to Father Matthew."

Daddy to the far left looked very hard, but he didn't look my away-yet. Momma took her place next to him, and Cynthia sat between us. It didn't take her long to notice the ring. She elbowed me.

"What's that?" she mouthed.

"None of your business."

She gasped and sat very still like Daddy.

The organ stopped as the choir sang. Everyone stood and sang along.

I began to sing, but the life around me whitened and backed away as a new image grew in my mind.

_It's so loud here! I want to cover my ears to soften the airplane engine's deafening gurgle, but I have no control over myself. In the back of my head I know that I am only here to see, not interact. So where is here exactly? There's a pilot in front of me, and he flying like a bat out of a boot. He's escaping from the gun shots I see narrowly passing us._

_Other planes are being hit around us as we zoom in and out of formation. A rouge German plane is chasing us, sometimes shooting in front of us, forcing us to dive down towards Earth. More shots streak and blast around us as a close plane goes down. _

_We're so close I can see the pilot take off his helmet and put on his parachute. His bright red hair and overload of freckles belonged to a boy I'd grown up with: Bobby. The pilot cries and shouts in emotional agony as an enemy friend goes for the kill. Bobby's blood body falls to the ground before the parachute opens._

_In the pilot's moment of pain, he hit's the wrong button, and the airplane falls to the ground. He quickly fixes the problem, but the Germans know that he isn't on alert: and easy target. Both enemy planes shoot both wings, and we go down!_

_The air is screaming as we fall faster and faster. The pilot is looking for the parachute, but his seatbelt is jammed. He removes his helmet for better visibility, and I start to hyperventilate. It's Willy, and his seat belt is keeping him from escaping to safety._

_The plane continues to scream and spiral down hundreds or thousands of feet, and try as we both may- mentally and physically- there's nothing anyone can do for him now. The plane hit's the ground with tremendous forces, the glass shattering and splattering his blood everywhere. The metal plane groans and screams, piercing our ears as it crushes us down into the bloody, glass shreds. I hear his bones snap and tortured screams. He is falling in and out of conciseness as the engine bursts into flames, consuming the entire plane… and… killing him!_

_For the first time in my life I am desperately trying to hold onto the vision, willing to fight the fire to save him. But as always, the vision has a mind of its own, and it swirls back into reality._

"NO!" I scream, tears streaming down my face.

I shook on the ground, hitting and kicking the floor and the large crowd around me. I couldn't help sobbing and muttering nonsense through my squeals and screams. People tried to hold me down, but they usually got hurt in the process. Others started shouting prayers over my head.

"Mary! Mary, come out of it, child, please!" Momma shouted over me, her voice as shaky as mine through her own tears.

"STOP!" a stranger shouted.

The crowd dispersed instantly, and the man walked forward. I stopped screaming and muttering, but the trembling and crying were uncontrollable now. Cynthia helped me get up, and I held on to her for dear life as I stood there.

"I told you, Harold, that your daughter was possessed!" Mr. Callon said.

"My daughter has a health problem; that's all!"

"Mary has predicted William's death. William Jenks, I presume? That's the boy you're dating, is it not?" Father Matthew said.

"Premonitions," the stranger said. "Able to see the future, or so they say. Or she could be possessed by the Devil, but seeing as she's here in church, I don't believe it. Still, she'll need to be examined for sure. I'll take her from here. There's a small asylum on the outskirts of town, and I run the place. Robyn is an expert in extreme mental cases like this. She'll be safe in my care, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon. Maybe, just maybe, we can help her get over these."

Daddy didn't like it, but with everyone watching and cheering him on, he really had no choice but to hand me over to the man. He took my hand, and slowly drug me to his car, all the while the congregation stared at me like I was Lucifer himself.

In the car, the man tied my hands together and blinded folded me so I "won't go plotting for a way home." Apparently, I was a public danger and would probably be kept away from everyone for the rest of my life.

On the way there, I cried and prayed nonstop. I refused to believe that I was possessed.

"God, why? Why must I see his die? Why won't they listen?"

**Ch. 4: She couldn't run from the cure.**


	4. She Can't Run from the Cure

**_Ok, I didn't say it, but if I leave the next chapter name, leave some predictions! I could use some of them. In fact, that straight jacket idea is pretty tempting, but unnecessary, sorry. Thanks for the reviews though. Enough of me. Let's go._**

_I am sore. Even breathing hurts, but at least I survived. What did I survive? Do I not know because that isn't part of the vision, or do I not remember? I must have hit my head though. It feels like I'm on fire, and my ears won't stop ringing. Between painful breaths I open my eyes a little, but I still can't see anything. I moan and try to fall to my side. I scream when my head hit's the hard, cold, stone ground, but no one comes to check on me._

_"No! You're a monster! Get away from me! Help! He's going to kill me!" a girl shrieks a few walls down. "Please! Dr. Huckbee! Dr. Blanton! He's going to kill me!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Shirley? Stay quiet, or I will kill you this time. You're screaming has really got on my nerves, and your blood is growing thin and weak. You're life if almost over," a low voice whispers._

_I hear the two chase each other and hit the close walls. The echoes bounced their way across the asylum towards me. Her screams echo louder and faster than the continuous hits. I hear a loud crunch followed by even louder screams. _

_"Hold still before I break more bones!" the man growled._

_"Help me! It burns! It's burning again!"_

_She continues screaming until the man lets go of her. I hear him throw her down and open a rusty door. He slams it shut._

_"You won't survive the next time. I'll give you time to recuperate, but in a week or so, I'll have to hunt again. You know the routine. Think about what I told you in the beginning. You're learning the hard way."_

_My buzzing head didn't want to cooperate with reality's call, but after some time, the fake darkness faded and was replaced with the real darkness._

I was crying again. I hated having visions now because they hurt so much, and the asylum doctors always came running to me when they saw me cry. I tried to stop the tears from coming as I wiped them always from my cheeks, but now my clothes were wet. I didn't care though. I was more concern about my head ache.

I steadied myself and took deep breaths, trying my best to forget about the killer head ache. I focuses on the little details in my cell, the parts I could see anyway. I knew that I was daytime because the outside's sunlight was shining through the cracks between my heavy, steel door and the stone walls around it. Sadly, no light came from the slot window in the door. As always, it was shut from the outside, I was stuck in here all alone.

It had been almost a week since the man took me from the church, and since then I'd had lots of quick visitors. My family came that very night and apologized over and over about what had happened. They told me that the city wouldn't let the asylum release me until I had gone vision free for a month. The next day, Father Matthew came to preach to me. He stayed for half an hour, nearly twice as long as my family, but all of his scriptures and prayers did nothing for me. I had another vision before he left. Even Uncle Ray and Aunt Norma came once. They brought Cynthia with them, and surprisingly their visit was the best. They didn't apologize or preach to me. Instead they just talked, knowing I didn't have any news of the outside world. Cynthia even asked the doctors if I could have some paper to draw on.

My eyes were growing more used to the dark, and I could see the stack of paper in the back corner of my tiny cell. I had pictures scattered everywhere of my visions and family and friends…and Willy. He left on Tuesday as planned, and no one believed that I had seen his death. My visions were either "unlikely" or "lies from the devil." But I was still encouraged to draw everything I saw. At night Dr. Blanton would collect the pictures and give me my nighttime meal: a small chicken leg and a roll.

I was starting to doubt myself though as time went on. I was never always right, but at least I could correct myself before. Now, I didn't correct my mistakes. I still hadn't met Robyn or met anyone named Shirley. In fact, I hadn't met anyone besides Drs. Blanton and Huckbee, and those were short, to-the-point meets where I never really saw anything but their eyes. When I heard some footsteps approaching, I was ready to greet one of the two doctors, but this was someone new.

"Mary Brandon?" a quiet female asked outside my door.

"Yes."

She slide back the slot window, the incoming light was so bright compared to my cell, it hurt my eyes. I called out in pain and cowered in a corner.

"The light? I'm sorry. Goodness, it's dark in there. I forget how dark things are in there. I'm Monica, Dr. Huckbee's assistant. Dr. Newton asked us to begin electrotherapy, and I need to take you to the chamber."

She flipped through a lot of keys and finally unlocked my door. It swung open with a loud, groan, and the light was so bright! Blindly, I took her hand and shuffled down the long hallway.

Every twenty steps or so we passed another cell on the left or right, each one locked up tight but not quiet. A moan or rambling person called out to us, letting the assistant know that he or she was still alive.

We passed each one quickly and tensely until we were in a large room the size of my parlor room at home. It was semi-dark, with only a few lights shining about the five chairs. Four of the chairs were close to the door and were very simple, but the fifth chair, my chair no doubt, was bolted to the middle of the floor and was made of scarps of metal, several pieces dark and dull around the edges like they had been burnt. There were leather clasps on the armrests and leg rests, and metal hat rested at the top of the chair.

"What does that do?" I asked.

"Basically, Mary, this might zap the visions out of your head," Dr. Huckbee said from behind it. "Come here and sit down. I know it doesn't look comfortable, but it's much better than those cold cells."

I sat down and put my wrists and ankles inside the clasps. Monica and the doctor strapped me in the chair and walked away.

"This will be good for you if this works," Dr. Huckbee said.

"And if it doesn't?" I asked, my voice breaking in weird places.

"Have faith."

Raw electricity buzzed and ran through my head, freezing all my senses. I sat straight as a pen, my body slightly trebling from the overload of electricity. It burned through my nerves, and my brain refused to work properly. My eyes went from fully alert to completely blind and back again. I had to force myself to breathe, and my heart was stuttering. I knew that he was going to kill me!

"Enough," the doctor said.

Someone released me from my prison, and together the three of us got me back to my cell. I wasn't exactly sure when I got back in, but I do remember waking up later in the dark.

My head was swimming. Where was I again? It was so dark here I couldn't tell if it was day or night. The view was always the same, eyes opened or closed. Cold sweat was still dripping down my face, but I didn't know why. I was so disorientated that I couldn't tell if the approaching footsteps were real or not.

"Mary Brandon," said a deep voice. I remembered this voice from somewhere, but I couldn't place where. "My name is Robyn, and I'm the only one you can trust. If you don't trust me, you'll be just like the others, and they can't tell you anything anymore."

I struggled to sit up, but my arms shook under me. I fell back down and groaned, tears starting to form. Robyn unlocked the door and came in. He held a candle and sat down next to me.

He was a smaller man than I would have imagined. He was so pale, and feathery, thin, white hair that resembled age-old images of mad scientists. Despite his deep voice, he looked a little shaken. Perhaps it was whatever I'd just been through, but it looked like he had red eyes! This cell must have been driving me really crazy.

"You've been through a lot, and after a procedure like that, most can't remember much. Let me refresh your memory. You were brought here Sunday afternoon because you have visions. Some people that you're possessed, but I think I can rule that out soon enough. Father Matthew's preaching didn't work, so we'll have to call these visions premonitions, the work of the supernatural. Now, during this week, Dr. Blanton has studied your drawings, and he's interested in why you would see these. Seeing as this type of thing is my area of expertise, his investigations won't last long. I'm more curious about if they're true and if this can be corrected. I've heard much about you, and you have been mistreated your whole life. You want out of here, and if you behave, I can do that. Now, tell me everything about these visions. The more you help me, the more I can help you."

Most of what he'd said made some sense. I remembered the drawings and the electricity again. I'd been through this before, right before we'd arrived at church. Was that really just a week ago? I racked my brain fro everything I knew.

"I've been like this all my life, but my family didn't know until I was about ten. That's when my vision starting happening during the day. Before that I had weird dreams that would happen in real life later. It was all trivial stuff though. But they've been getting stronger. I saw you before church. We'll I heard you. I couldn't see anything because it was so dark. And this morning, I think, I saw…" I paused, afraid to tell the truth. How do you tell a killer you saw him attack someone?

"Go one, dear. You must tell me everything. Even if it's something so… strange you can't describe it, you must. I believe you."

"I saw Dustin dying," I whispered. "I was there… in the cockpit when the other planes shot him down. He's going to be trapped by his seatbelt, and the engine's explosion will kill him! No one else believes me." I started crying again.

"Shhh," Robyn said rubbing my arms.

His arms were so smooth and hard and cold! I had goose bumps where he touched me. I stared at him, half scared half curious. He smiled apologetically at me.

"William Jenks, right? Are you always right?"

"I correct myself if things change. The vision will change, or if it won't happen anymore it fades away. Other than that, yes, I'm always right."

"I'll see what I can do about William's plane. Now, I think the question is, what do we do about you? I can't guarantee a success, but I can try. Do you want to give up your visions, or do you want to leave and learn to control them? Either way, you must listen to me, tell me everything, and eventually change when you See."

"I like Seeing."

"Then we'll have to hide your visions, and call you cured. I wonder… No, that's thinking too far ahead. I think with you looking out for everything, we won't need to call for drastic measures yet. We'll continue the shocks to slow your visions. Mary, you heard my voice before? Good." Then he left and locked the door behind him.

Days passed, but I didn't see or hear from Robyn again. I continued to See and draw my visions, and Dr. Blanton continued picking them up each night. One picture showed Cynthia talking to a boy from school. Another one showed Momma sewing by the fireplace. There was one picture I kept from the doctor and slept with every night: one of Willy.

I saw him in training camp, learning how to fire a gun. Though I didn't care for violence, I loved to see him in uniform holding that gun. His eyes were so serious, focused, and for a brief second I could pretend that he was thinking about us. His brown hair fell in his eyes, making him lose his focus for just a second, and then BOOM! He shot his target. He stood up so proud and majestically, that I almost cried knowing that he was almost mine. I couldn't help looking down at my empty left hand. The doctors took my engagement ring back as soon as I got here, and they told Daddy. Monica said he turned several shades of red when he first found out. Like I could marry Willy now!

Days drug by, slowly turning into lonely weeks. My only company was the doctors sending in food twice a day, picking up my sketches, giving me more paper, taking me to electrotherapy every few days, and the occasional screams of another patient. Nothing eventful happened until I I'd been there locked in the cell for over a month. I'd fallen asleep one night, and a dream vision invaded the middle of my dreams.

_It is dark outside, and he is very comfortable strolling in the city streets at this late hour. The large clock outside the band says it's two-thirty._

_He is a handsome man. He has light brown hair, sort of choppy and messy like he'd been traveling for a long time. He is wearing traveling clothes that are torn and dirty. Strangely, he's not wearing shoes, but that doesn't bother him._

_He's thinking about something, analyzing every detail as he walks. He stops every few steps and sniffs the air, but then frustration covers his face. He continues walking until he passes my house._

_"Now, we're getting somewhere," he mutters as he climbs my tree to my bedroom window. _

_He pushes it open to find the room empty. He curses and jumps inside without making a sound on the old wood floors. He makes his way downstairs, his black, hungry eyes growing darker and darker as he passes my parents' and Cynthia's rooms. He doesn't stop to hurt them. Instead he walks down to the kitchen and shuffles through the papers Daddy left on the kitchen table._

_"The asylum, hmm? A wonderful place of people who won't be missed. Well, Robyn, you just keep making my day, don't you? And you're so close. You can't run this time."_

_I try desperately to jerk myself awake, but as always, the vision must fade before I can wake. It fades, and I'm back in the dark._

_"Robyn!" I scream._

_But Robyn's too busy to answer._

**_Chapter 5: Now She's Part of the Hunt_**


	5. She's Part of the Hunt

**I'll try not to kill everyone in this. I'm hoping that writing Alice's story instead of the one that's at school right now- the one that keeps shouting at me to write it this instant and not helping my mood- will calm me a little. Though this isn't a happy story right now, the suspense should distract me. Ok. Let's go.**

My head hurt from the vision. Seeing was now hard on me, a result of the electrotherapy. Still, my fear of the man walking in my house, somewhat eager to kill my family, was strong enough to make me ignore the dull ache. I had to warn Robyn. He could warn my family. Like he had warned Willy? He hadn't. For all I knew, Willy could have already crashed and burned. No! I can't think like that. Right now I needed to warn Robyn about the man. But that man wouldn't listen to me.

I heard a loud, metallic rumble and a few screams. A girl was screaming and putting up a fight, but I doubted she was strong enough to slam her attacker against the wall with such fury.

"No! You're a monster! Get away from me! He's going to kill me!" Shirley shrieked a few cells down. "Please, Dr. Huckbee! Dr. Blanton! He's going to kill me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Shirley? Stay quiet, or I'll kill you this time. Your screaming has really got on my nerves, and your blood is growing thin and weak. Your life is almost over," Robyn whispered.

The two chased each other, hitting the metal door and slamming into the stone walls. The crashes grew louder and more frequent, and at last I heard her bones snap.

"Hold still, or I'll break more bones," Robyn whispered.

"Help me! It burns! It's burning again!"

Thirty seconds passed with only the sounds of her agonizing screams. At last he released her, and locked her alone in her cell again. I heard her sobs as he walked my way.

He slid the little window open and glared at me, his bright, crimson eyes, chilling me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You will say nothing, or you'll end up just like her. I'm not scared enough to leave you foolishly alive. When I told you to trust me, I also meant cover for me, or you'll die a very slow, painful death," he threatened.

Two sets of footsteps echoed down the hall. The two other doctors walked our way, each step slow and relaxed despite the screaming, sobbing girl down the hall.

"Dr. Hamilton? Is Miss Brandon the one causing all the ruckus?" Dr. Blanton said.

"No, that would be Shirley. Poor girl had a bad dream again, I guess. She's been mumbling all night, but when I went to check on her she was sound asleep. Her screaming though disturbed Mary here, and I'm just calming her." I heard the two others leave. "I'll talk to you later."

Down the hall, Drs. Blanton and Huckbee tried unsuccessfully to calm Shirley.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Ass holes! He's going to kill me!"

"Watch your language, woman. Who's going to kill you? And how? You're safely guarded behind this door."

"Robyn. He came in and bit me! He likes to drink my blood, but he always leaves some so he can come back for more. He'll kill us all one day! He can't be trusted! He's a demon, a vampire!" She began screaming and crying uncontrollably.

I heard the door open with a loud groan, and Shirley tried to make a run for it. Her injured self made it nearly impossible for her to outrun the three doctors, but she gave it a try anyway.

"Oh, no you don't," Huckbee laughed as he struggled to shove her back inside. "My God. You're bruised. And your arm and leg. They look broken. Dr. Hamilton, do you know how this happened?"

"No. I couldn't keep Mary calm and check on this one, but it sounded like she was running into the walls. Probably trying to get away from her imaginary attacker. Her schizophrenia is getting worse. There's no more we can do for her. Perhaps…?"

"No, we can't do that. The city or state would sue us, no matter how inhumane it is to keep her like this. We don't have to money to save ourselves."

"Very well," Robyn sighed, but he didn't seem very upset about it. In fact, he seemed a little too pleased.

"Continue your shift down here, and Blanton and I will tape Shirley up. We'll return her in the morning."

I heard the poor girl moan and cry in pain a fear as the two day doctors helped her out into the open. The heavy door slammed shut behind her, and the three went upstairs to the doctors' suites and medical room. The last pair of footsteps came back my way.

Robyn didn't even bother with the little window. Instead he opened the door and came in my cell. For an old man he was quick and angry, his red eyes dangerous, and his cold grip felt strong enough to easily break my neck, like it was a pathetic toothpick in his hands.

"If you value your life you won't scream like that again. I'm not safe, but I alone decide if you live or die. You're a pretty girl that honestly doesn't belong here with these nutters. There's nothing I hate more than to watch a young girl rot away in places like this when they have every right to go back to their families. I'll give you another change, but next time, I'll feast on you! Now, what the hell is the matter with you?"

I was terrified. This man admitted that he attacked Shirley- not that I didn't know that anyway. He threatened to kill me next! I wasn't sure about this vampire idea, but Robyn was defiantly a killer. Still, the other two didn't believe my visions and ignored them. To save my family I had to tell him. I took a deep breath and sat down in my favorite corner.

"I'll know if you decide to come after me. I knew you were going to attack Shirley. That's the only way I knew her name. I don't know why you do that to her, and I don't care. Just know that you can't hurt me, and I need your help. Did you warn someone about Willy's plane?"

"I sent an anonymous letter to the government about it, but I can't promise that they'll listen. You saw something else, didn't you? Something important this time?"

His eyes lit up in excitement and fear, his voice quivered, and his hands gingerly took mine, soothing them.

"A man is going to break into my house. He knows I'm here, and he's coming. I've never seen him before, and I don't know why he wants you. But he found out where I am and where you are. I don't understand."

"What? You saw someone looking for me? He was in your house? In your room I bet. What…what did he look like exactly. Don't leave out any details!"

I retold my vision with excruciating detail, and Robyn never lost interest. His eyes, never blinking, looked straight into mine, and urged me to continue. Several times he stopped breathing, and I felt his hands tremble once or twice. He never gave an explanation though.

"I'm sorry I've dragged you into this mess. He must have caught your scent from the clothes I took. Huckbee and Blanton would've burned them if I left them alone. They have no intention of ever letting you go, so if I free you, you'd have nothing left. I hid them in an abandon field outside of town. Listen to me closely. If you can escape, go here." He handed me a piece of scrap paper. "Run west until you can't see Biloxi anymore. A few miles out there will be a barn all by itself. In the hayloft under a bale of hay is your clothes and jewelry and even a few of your pictures. Next time I leave here I'll hide a fifty there, too. That should last you a long time if you use it wisely. How long do we have?"

I don't know for sure. I don't usually know when."

"His name is James. He's a tracker. More importantly to you, he's… dangerous like me, but much worse. He kills for sport, not survival. Now that you're in this, he'll want to kill you, too. _You_ can feed him; I'm only sentenced to death because… well, let's just say I've caused him a bit of trouble with a coven or two. He and his fiery mate have probably destroyed them by now. But with covens that large, even he would need help. But you said he was alone. Laurent probably joined him, and he and Victoria must have stayed behind. On another game? Mary, I'm in your debt, and I will not let him kill you. Death from me would be a much kinder way to die than whatever James might have planned. Let me know if you figure when."

He left then and locked the door behind him. Once again, I was left alone in the blackness and cold. I couldn't sleep now knowing that I was being hunted. If I didn't rot here in this ridiculous cell, I'd die by James or by Robyn. I had three chances of death and zero chances of life. All this because I could see the future. I cried and thought about my cursed life all night, and when the faint morning glow snuck through the tiny cracks in the cell walls, Monica came and got me.

"It's time for another session," she said sweetly, like it was a special treat to be zapped almost to death.

I wasn't sure what was going half the time because of the electrotherapy. My mind always seemed a little sharper before, during, and after visions, but then it would sink back into confusion. Despite the sharpness of my mind around them, my visions were growing stranger. I was harder to see myself here especially when Robyn was around, and the vision of James had my head spinning all night and some of the next morning. The doctors had noticed that my vision-drawing were weaker, so they thought it might be working.

"Dr. Blanton is happy that your visions seem weaker. Dr. Hamilton is away today. It's so strange. I know he normally leaves very early in the morning, before sunrise, but last night he left in the middle of the night, saying something about he had some promise to fulfill before things were too late. Strange man, he is. Anyway, Dr. Blanton is taking advantage of the opportunity to experiment on you. We're going to double the voltage and time. He thinks maybe that could eliminate your visions all together! First we just need to cut your hair. Dr. Huckbee thinks that maybe it's shielding you from the full effect."

She held me still and gathered my long hair, and I felt a cold, sharp knife on the back of my neck. Even in my confusion, I knew to cry over my loss. I heard every hair break, and losing each strand was like losing every last thing I owned. Now I had nothing. I touched the top of my head, but Monica forced it back down as she shaved what was left. By the end of the cut, I had shorter hair than Willy had, but I could still run my little fingers through it, sort of.

I was used to the routine now, and lazily sat back in the torture chair as Monica strapped me in. I hated this, but I was so tired and groggy that I couldn't fight back. She left, and the electricity began electrocuting me.

As always, my mind battled with the urge of shutting down. My body lost all control of itself, and I shaking, freezing, gagging, and screaming all at once. No one paid any attention to the nearly dying girl though. The pain and shock continued, always growing stronger and more unbearable by the second, and still time slowly drug on. After what seemed like an eternity, I lost my vision, and my limbs fell still. But the electricity still raged through my body.

My mind was black and empty, imagining voices and fake scenes. I saw lighting and heard laughter and singing. I felt cold and tingly and very buoyant as my mind imagined me drifting through a happy, insane, mental reality. The singing was obnoxious and so welcoming to my fried brain, and the lighting was striking inches away from me, the heat burning my skin. I loved it! Something real was willing to be near me, and someone was willing to sing to me! I loved this bizarre, insane world, and I never wanted to leave. Maybe that's why the stupid bitch woke me up.

"Oh my God! Doctor! I think she's dead!" the invisible witch shouted. It was so loud, but bubbly, like she was talking under water. But I didn't see any water; I didn't feel any. How weird.

"I'm stopping it!" shouted a man. He sounded weird, too. I hated him more because he was killing my happy world. I wished that the lightning would strike him. "Check her heart. If she dies, we'll be sued!"

I sort of felt soft, feminine hands un-cuff me and take of my metal crown. I wasn't the queen of this world anymore, and then it began to fade into nothingness. I felt cold tears fall from my eyes.

"She's alive," the woman said. "She's crying. What now?"

"Take her back to her cell. She won't have visions anymore. I don't think she can do anything anymore. Here. Put this on her wrist, and the next time the state asylum director comes, we'll have him take her. They have the right to dispose of useless things like her," said the man. His voice was growing clearer, but I still couldn't see him.

It felt like I was flying! I was floating in the air so fast that I was scared to open my eyes. I figured that must be the only reason why I couldn't see. I could hear just fine now, so the controlled lightning must not have hurt me after all. I hadn't even finished evaluating myself when I fell to the cold, hard, stony ground. I heard a metallic groan and a few locks click. I tried to crawl towards the sound, not daring to look where I fell, and heard someone taping the edges of the door.

I opened my eyes and closed them again, wondering if I had really opened them or if the lighting stole my sight. I could still see funny images in my head, though. Maybe I fell in a bottomless pit!

I don't know how long I stayed down there, but I know it was always cold and dark no matter what I did. When I was strong enough to move again, I found something papery and strong wrapped around my right wrist. It itched a lot, but I couldn't break it loose. It was made out of the same material as the stack of something in a corner. And why was there a dirty stick there, too? I couldn't make sense of this strange pit.

I saw the strangest things once in a while. I saw a young girl learning how to climb a tree from a window, and then I saw a handsome boy learning how to fly. I think I wanted to be sad when I saw him, but I never could figure out why. I didn't know these people, but I saw their lives once when I dreamed. My head hurt when I saw them when I was awake or when the dream was very real, but at least I could see those dreams. Other real dreams were very blurry, almost impossible to see, and they hurt me so much!

_My head hurts so bad I want to cry, but the tears never come when I see like this. I have to squint to see what is going on, but I still can't see that well._

_There's a man coming in the building. I've never seen this place before, but a hidden part of me is scared of it and the strange man. He's very handsome though from what I can tell. He's on a mission, and doesn't want to give up. He jumps upstairs in one leap and chokes two men and a young woman very quickly. He is moving so fast I can't see him. I only know what he has done because I see the three dead bodies laying limply on the floor._

_There's a noise downstairs, like metal keys rattling. We hear a door opening, and a low voiced man is whispering to someone._

"_Mary! Mary, wake up, wake up! God, wake up, you damn girl! James is here! The others are going to die, but I can't let you go. Fuck! Mary Alice Brandon, wake your fucking self up now!"_

_We can't hear the girl move though. Instead, the man moves the girl and shoves some paper at her. The man beside me is now gone and downstairs by the sound of it._

"_Robyn," he laughs. He says something else, but it's too low and quick for me to hear._

_My eyes hurt from straining so hard, but I couldn't stop seeing everything no matter how hard I tried to ignore it._

_The man attacks the man called Robyn, but Robyn is fast. With the dead girl in his arms he runs outside the building._

_I am forced to attempted to keep pace with the man called James, and it hurts to stay near him._

_We see Robyn bite the girl. Her blood makes James go crazy. He fights the urge to kill her, and after a few seconds he realizes that Robyn is gone. We run after the criminal, and James trapped him inside a steel closet. He pulls out a match and sets the building on fire. We run out quickly to find the girl, but it is too late._

"_Damn it, Robyn! It's already spread too far!"_

_He picks her up and violently throws her into the top story of the burning building. Then he leaves._

_At last some relief comes, and my mind can swirl back into the comforting darkness. The last thing I hear is, "Friday the thirteenth wasn't lucky for anyone. How I hate black marks on perfect records. Damn you, girl, my first escaped meal!"_

I screamed. Soon a deep voiced man spoke through a wall.

"Mary! What have you seen?"

"My head hurts!" I screamed as I cried. "James is going to kill Robyn on the thirteenth! Robyn is going to kill a girl with short, black hair! Why does my head hurt? It's so dark!" I couldn't talk anymore. Instead I just cried until all the tears were gone.

More time passed, but I still didn't know how long this time had been. It was dark all the time, and no one ever came to see me except to slide some food and water trough a slot at the bottom of the door. Finally one night something exciting happened.

I woke up hungry, I had skipped my dinner and was searching for it in the dark when I heard someone shuffling around the hallway.

"Shirley, eat this," a low voice said sadly from somewhere far away. "Malcolm, you need to eat this, too. David, this will make you forget about the Great War. This will take you home to your brother."

"My brother's dead," David replied.

"I know. Rose, this will cure your fits. Please eat it now, and try not to make a big fuss about it. I'm sorry about all the wounds I cause you. I never wanted to hurt you, but your blood keeps calling me! Take it now!"

Then I heard someone jump upstairs. Three people dropped to the floor, and someone ran downstairs. I heard two men talk to each other, but the lack of food and no sunlight in who knows how long had me drained.

Someone opened my cell, and the faint light was the brightest thing I'd seen in I don't remember how long. The little light burned my eyes, and I shut them tight. Two icy hands grabbed me and shook me.

"Mary! Wake up, wake up!" the deep voice commanded. My mouth was too dry to speak. My head was pounding from trying to See around the strange man. I was slipping in and out of conciseness. "God, wake up, you damn girl! James is here! The others are going to die, but I can't let you go." He said some more, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I felt him jab me with a broken wire. The jolt of electricity brought me back to the world, but my mind was still dead around the strange man. Shirley must have been right about him so long ago: These were dangerous men, vampires! It was the only thing that made sense in this bizarre, real-world.

"Robyn," laughs a new man.

They must have talked for a while, but I couldn't hear them because they spoke so soft or I was out again. It could have been a combination of the two.

Later I hear them start fighting. They hit the walls and growl like evil beasts. After every hit to the walls, I heard the stone crumble like hail.

So badly I wanted to go home and be with people who actually cared for me. I felt the confusion of the real world collide with the sharpness of the need-to-be-seen vision inside my head, but the strange men's presence prevented me from Seeing anything and gave me the most monstrous headache I could remember every having.

A loud, screeching, metallic groan sent shivers down me as Robyn pulled the door off its hedges and scooped me up in his arms. We were flying faster than ever, and I felt free for the first time since I'd been in this hell. But the man, James, followed us.

I was thrown down on the dusty ground, dawn's bright light burning my eyes like the electric shock Robyn gave me. I cringed into a ball, and Robyn bent over me, blocking the light from my eyes. God, he was beautiful! I knew I was gone then. What I saw was as crazy as the funny singing voice I heard after the shocks.

The white skinned man was now sparkly like he was made of thousands of perfect diamonds, but his skin still felt so smooth and cold. The sunlight bounced off him, causing each "diamond" to shine bright white, pink, blue, purple, and yellow, almost like refracted light in a prism, but so much prettier. Even his eternally black eyes seemed beautiful in the sunlight. His perfection held my full attention, and at first, I didn't notice that he bit me.

Then I felt the searing pain! I tried to scream out, but my mouth was too dry to do anything. Through the spreading fire I felt his cold hands calm me, and they poked me with the broken wires. The electricity was stronger than before, and enough to knock me out.

My headache was dulled, the fire was just a nuisance, and the electricity was just a hard, painful part of life I had long ago given up on fighting. I simply accepted the pain, and let my head fall back to my imaginary world.

Still through my own world, I heard and felt what was going on around my body. The men had started fighting again, and soon I realized that they must have left me here alone to die. Minutes ticked by in my little world, and a new, strange man, James I assumed, picked me up, cursing everything as he threw me towards hot flames.

The fire and crackling wood and melting stone were so loud I didn't hear anything else. I was out, and not even my imaginary world could save me from the loud darkness that had taken me now.

**Mary Died, but Who Survived? **


	6. Mary Died, but Who Survived?

**Hey, I know it's been a while, but life is hectic! I really want senioritis to kick it. At least I'll have an excuse for being lazy then. Ok. Let's go.**

_Once again he must dispose of the older pawns, as they sometimes referred to them as. He is a strong, handsome man, a honey blonde with pale skin, but he is covered in crescent shaped scars, especially his neck and face. It's a shame to see the hell he's been through, but the scars don't seem to bother him. The woman on the other side of the room, a friend of his by the looks of it, is also scared, though not to the extent that he is. They both have crimson red eyes._

"_Mercedes? Will you come with me?" he asks politely._

_He has a Southern drawl, and the way he carries himself, he is important, a soldier maybe. He holds the door open for Mercedes, a young, timid, girl with pale skin, red eyes, and a few scars. He is very formal about this, and he tries to make her feel relaxed, but she must see the pain in his eyes. He shuts the door behind her and looks sadly at the first woman across the room._

"_Lucy, her, too? She's strong," the man pleads._

"_No, Jasper," she answers. "She was never meant to be created anyway. You begging saved her a year ago, but it won't work now. However, that Peter boy… He reminds me about you. Strong. Military-minded. The two of you work very well together. Keep him, but the rest… well, let's just say, they can retire now."_

_Jasper sighs and nods before walking in the room with Mercedes. He looks at her, and instantly she smiles at him, all her worries gone. Foolish girl. In less than a minute, Jasper has her torn apart and in a fire. A strange, smelly smoke rises above the dead girl, and Jasper waits patiently before claiming his next victim._

_I am scared at what I'm seeing, and I don't know if I want to leave immediately or stay and see why he is doing this to innocent people. I have no choice though. I am swirling away from the southern scene and back to my own darkness._

I opened my eyes and was instantly confused. I couldn't remember where I was or who I was. I felt very… strong and… hallow. So much was going on around me, but there was nothing around either. I was scared and began breathing deep. A rush of air entered my lungs, but it felt wrong. The air tasted like ash and dust and gravel, all very sickening. I stopped breathing and noticed that I didn't need to breathe. That wasn't right.

I sighed- that felt strange, too, but I was too distracted to care- and got up. I was instantly standing in the middle of a burnt room. Wondering how that happened, I sat down so I could try to get up like that again, but before I had finished thinking about sitting, I was down on all fours! Had I always been able to move that fast? I pushed that thought aside as began looking around at my surroundings.

There was ash, burnt beds and dressers, melted metal shreds, and scraps of clothes everywhere. Everything was black, brown, dead looking. Something horrible had happened here, but I couldn't remember anything about it. The only light came from the sky because there were no working lamps, usable candles, or ceiling. The sky above me was a beautiful blue, every faint cloud crystal clear. The sun's warm rays felt nice, and the hot breeze was surprisingly refreshing. It cleared away the strange, disgusting smells from the room for a second or two.

Very slowly, careful not to move too fast, I tiptoed to a large, dirty, ashy lump in the closet corner. Waling this slow was hard and took more concentration than I would have thought, but after one minute forty-nine seconds, I made it to the corner two and a half feet or so away. Had I always been good at math like this? I shook that thought to the back of my mind, which was beginning to feel very crowded now. A dead, decaying, and slightly appealing scent came from the lump. I cautiously poked it. It was harder than I thought it would be, but I was soft, too. I flipped it over and screamed, my legs sending me further back than I had originally been.

I walked back to the body, my breaths rapid, my heart… I stopped dead in my tracks and placed a hand on my heart. Nothing. I checked my pulse on my neck and wrists, but I still felt nothing. There was defiantly something wrong with me, but I needed to know what happened to the woman in the corner. She was dead, that was certain, and she had been burnt to death by the flames that destroyed this place. So why hadn't I? Looking back at my spot, I noticed that it was damp and not as charred as the rest of the room. Odd.

The girl, however, was in the fire zone. Her pretty skin was ruined and mostly gone. She had bruises across her neck like she'd been choked, so maybe she didn't die from the fire. There wasn't much left of her except enough skin to distinguish her as a young girl. I respectfully pulled a nearby blanket over her body, and that's when I discovered the source of the appealing smell. Her dried, old blood covered most of her body from the shoulders down, and a large part of me wanted to drink it! Without thinking about what I was doing, I bent over the dead girl and sniffed the blood. It was too cold and old for my tastes, but the thought of drinking it still sounded alright.

I shook my head, screamed at what I wanted, and ran out the room and down the stairs.

On the first floor of the building there was no sunlight and more ash and destruction. I could smell dirt, charred wood, melted iron, and rot everywhere. I smelt more blood, but like the girl's upstairs, it was cold and old and a little unappetizing. Nothing truly revealed what this place had once been used for or how long it had been dying under the flames. I walked all over the large building, always taking an extreme amount of time in order to examine everything, but I couldn't find any papers or name plates that survived the attack. All I could find was a thin trail of ashes that lead to a bizarre ash pile outside. The air around it smell funny, just like the smoke smell from my… dream? Frustrated, I walked out one of the doors and dramatically sat down on the ground outside.

It was very bright outside and very open. The only sign of civilization was a city off in the distance. I wondered where exactly it was and if I should go there, but one glance down at my bare feet told me a lot.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as I kicked my feet with lightning speed.

My ghost-white skin was sparkling in the sunlight. It looked like thousands of diamonds covered my feet, sending sparkles of purple, blue, pink, white, and a new color I couldn't name all over the place, yet they looked perfectly smooth. I reached down to touch them and noticed that my hands and arms did the same. I pulled up my ragged dress a little, and my legs were sparkling like that, too! And there was something else unusual about my legs, and my wrist. Someone-me?- had tied paper around them.

The paper around my wrist had been ripped and burnt until even my sharp eyes couldn't read most of it. The only word semi-visible was the name Alice. It didn't ring a bell to me at all, but I like it. At least, it was better than having no name at all. I peeled it off easily despite all the glue on the edges, and threw in in the wind. I untied the paper around my ankle next. There was no name or anything that told me about me or this place. Instead I read instructions.

"_Run west, but do not be seen! Humans are scared of us, and though they aren't any threat to us, there are some that could spread word, rumors. If someone is hunting you, run! Don't kill in daylight. You'll see why as soon as you're outside. There's a barn a few miles from here with new clothes, pencils, paper, and money. Some say that our kind are more civilized up north and can be outside in the day. Having never been up that way, I do not know, but it sounds like something you might like. New York was a dream of yours anyway. Bt the way, the government wouldn't believe your vision. He died just like you said. Don't go looking for him or his grave! Human lives are nothing anymore. Best of luck."_

I didn't understand any of it. Was I not human? If not, what was I? Well, that kind of explained the sparkling and the no heart and no need to breath thing. Was some hunting me? Crap! How would I know? Had I done something wrong? I didn't see any other choice except to follow the letter's instructions. I'd go to the barn to the west and get what I was supposed to get before heading up north to New York. Did I have family there? Was that where "he" once lived? Vision? Like I had predicted his death. Was "he" the man, Jasper, I'd seen killing that woman? Well, why would I care if he died? No, this letter was written before whatever I had seen. "He" and Jasper must have been two different men. Well, the letter said I didn't need to bother with any of that now anyway, and since I had no other understanding of what was going on, I figured it was best to obey.

Double checking to see if anyone was around, I stood up and started to run. I was running even faster than I had moved before! The occasional trees and other plants sped by me, but I could still see their leaves and flowers in good detail. The warm, floral air rushed by me, and I steadily breathed it in and out, my lungs not caring how much or often I took in another gulp of air. Each step was long, fast, and light. I couldn't see any footprints of my travel, and I couldn't understand how I was able to do this. I didn't have much time to enjoy the new ability before I saw the barn up ahead. I had only been running for a few minutes, but the letter said that the barn was miles away! How fast was I running?

The barn was sweet smelling and a little foul. Hay covered the ground, the loft stairs, the chairs, the cabinets, the stall doors, and windows. Besides that and a few tweeting birds, there was nothing else inside. The little birds stopped singing when I entered the barn, and most flew away, the blood in their little veins noticeable, but easily forgotten.

"Ok," I sighed to myself. "If I were going to hide something for someone to pick up later, where would I put it?"

I dismantled every hay stack I saw looking for something useful, but I only found more unwanted hay. For some reason, "finding a needle in a haystack" came to mind, but I wasn't sure what that meant exactly. Who would ever think of that to say unless that's exactly what they were doing? Weird, how random thoughts entered my head.

When I was convinced that my new possessions were not on the first floor, I jumped to the hay loft. I was afraid that I would crack the old wood underneath the thick layer of hay and sawdust, but I landed quietly and gracefully. Once again I tore every stack to piece until all that was left was a large crate hidden behind a wall of hay bricks. Unlike everything else in the barn, it wasn't covered in hay or dust or bird droppings. I lifted the lid and threw the top across the loft. It landed with a heavy _thump!_ on the edge of the loft floor before crashing down to the first floor.

I shrugged it off and took out everything inside. There was a short, bright orange dress with large, green leaf prints all over it. There were also a pair of large magnolia flower earrings and white heels to go with the dress. I quickly cleared a small patch on the floor to put them in and went back to the crate. There was a brand new sketch book with a variety of colored pencils, regular pencils, erasers, and a sharpening knife. Under all that was a large traveling purse to put everything in, and inside that was a hundred dollars!

I changed into the dress and shoes and wished there was a mirror. I couldn't remember what I looked like, and I felt very pretty in the dress and wanted to make sure that was true. Some water to clean the dirt off me would have been nice, too, but I figured that if I'd be traveling away from humans dirt would be part of my life for a long while.

I knew I needed to start heading for New York, but there were a lot of reasons not to go today. I didn't know how to get to New York. I didn't know where I was to begin with! I wasn't even sure if Alice was my real name, but I assumed that it had to be. Why else would it be on my wrist? I didn't know what I was except not human. The no heart and no need to breathe thing made me feel like maybe I was dead. Where was the person who wrote all this? Was he or she the body I found upstairs or one of the dead bodies downstairs or the strange pile of ashes outside? Worst of all, what happened? Why couldn't I remember anything? I decided that I would mope until nightfall and pass the time thinking and drawing.

I spent all day drawing the man from my dream or vision. The more details I added to him, the more I noticed that he was unhappy. I tried not to feel sorry for him, after all, he was killing innocent people, but there was something about him that drew me in. I spent more time capturing every detail about the strange man than I did on Lucy, Mercedes, and the surrounding combined. I even took the time to color the entire scene, something I was finding more and more tedious, but still the night didn't fall soon enough. I finally gave up on nightfall and packed up my things.

I took one last look at the barn, looked at the sun just starting its westward journey in the sky, and ran north, hoping I was going the right way towards New York.

**The Truth Can't Stay Hidden for Long. Any predictions? Comments? I love to hear them!**


	7. The Truth Can't Stay Hidden for Long

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but school, banquets, and the rapidly approaching prom issues make life complicated. Not to mention having a big heart & promising to help others takes up a lot of computer time. DON'T GET THE FLU! But I'm here now! Let's see where Alice is taking me this time. Thanks for the reviews.**

_It's dark outside, and I'm relieved to finally be around people. I know that I must walk slowly and be careful about how I act, so I try to copy the crowd as I walk down Main Street. The smells are torture, so good, so repulsive, so controlling. I'm not close to any particular person, but I can pick out each one's scent._

_I take another glance at a small scrap of my letter, my last tie to who I am, and I stare at the enormous Arch ahead. I walk closer and closer to it, trying my best to act natural, but I see many people stop and stare at me. The more eyes that watch me the more paranoid I become, until I am certain that they suspect me. I cross the street, and a young, handsome man accidentally bumps into me._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am," he says smiling._

_The wind blows at just the wrong moment, and his scent captures me. I can't stop myself now, but instincts tell me that there's a better way to do this. My mind starts thinking of a thousand different ways to do this. I have one- it's crude, but the best I've got._

"_That's alright, but do you think you can help me? I'm new in town, and I think I'm lost."_

_I've got him, and he knows it. He shrugs and lets me lead him away from his path._

"_My sister and I can't read this map, and we need to get to New York immediately. She's very shy, so I told her to stay back at the shop. I was lost and came down this way."_

_We walk down a dark alley, and my instincts can't take it any longer. I'm too weak and thirsty to wait._

_The city scene fades into an early country morning._

Something horrible must have happened to me in the fire. This was the fifteenth time I'd seen something that wasn't really there, and, sadly, I was sure that this would happen, too. In the four days that I'd been… aware, I guess, I'd seen signs of where I was going next, random events in New York City, and once again I saw the beautiful blonde man. He seemed so unhappy, yet he did anything the woman, Lucy, told him to do. It aggravated me that Jasper wouldn't do anything for himself and stand up against the violence, but besides the two visions- I was certain that's what they must have been- I knew nothing else about him, except that he, Lucy, and the others he was always surrounded by were like me, whatever "we" were.

I'd been spending the past few days hiding from the sunlight or at least from human contact. My sparkling skin still shocked me, and I wondered if my entire body did that in the light. I still hadn't found a mirror or lake or pond or anything reflective, so I wasn't sure what I looked like. As soon as the sun set, I would once again start running north, following the directions of signs and visions. I paid little attention to the country and nearby city streets. Instead I racked my brain for anything that would remind me of who I was, what I was, or why New York was so important, but every night I came up as empty as I had the night before. The earliest I could remember was waking up in that destroyed building. Everything before that was blackness.

"Not now, sun," I whined to myself. How I craved someone-_anyone_- to talk to. "St. Louis is just right here. Please, let me hide somewhere in town before you reveal what I really am!"

I ran even faster, a remarkable feat I must admit, and raced the sun to St. Louis. I wasn't sure when I'd decided to take normal transportation to the City, but I figured that it was time to use the money someone had left me. I'd seen a large train speed by me yesterday, and maybe one could take me to my destination. That was the plan, but my latest vision had me scared. I was terrified for the man I would soon meet, but I couldn't let one man hurt my chances for a real life.

I'd made it behind an old shack just as the sunlight brushed my skin. A milkman changing bottles at the doors did a double take, but I was hidden before he blinked. The house's little line of bushes wouldn't hide me for long though. A cat- I assumed it lived here- was standing in the middle of the front yard in clear view of one of the windows, it's orange, black, and white back arched up ready to pounce. What if a kid decided to look behind the green shrubs the cat was hissing at? What if the owners came to see why their cat was acting mad?

"You're crazy for being outside in the open like that!" whispered a man from across the street.

He was hiding in the shadows, leaning against a house looking very bored. He had both hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, but at the same time he was staring right at me. The wind blew lightly, and I could smell his warm, sunflowery scent. I'd never smelt anything like it before, and I knew that he had to be like me. Without thinking I crawled out of the bushes and ran to him.

He caught me in his arms and shook me a few times.

"Do you want them to see you? Do you want to kill that innocent little girl looking at us right now? Do you want to meet the Volturi?"

"Who?"

His eyes were red, growing blacker as they came in. His dark brows lowered and he stared at me in confusion.

"Didn't your creator tell you anything? How old are you?"

"Creator? I woke up alone, and I don't know. I know nothing about me. Why am I drawn to people and not like I think I should be? I don't crave their company; it's their smell! I'm ridiculously fast, and I glitter in the sunlight. I left Mississippi days ago, yet here I am in St. Louis on foot."

The man sighed and took my arm. He started running, and I had to jump on his back to keep up. He didn't seem to mind, but he had to lean away from sunny patches. We left the neighborhood all together and followed the shadows to bridges and holes in the ground, short tunnels until we stopped next to a man-hole under a new, concrete bridge. He lifted up the cover and lightly pushed me in.

It was filthy inside and dark and damp. The man landed quietly beside me and took my hand again. We walked in silence down the sewer tunnel, but I heard voices echoing around us. We made only one turn, and the source of the voice stared at us silently.

In a large room was a simple sofa and table of candles that gave very little light. In the faint glow I saw two men and a woman, all of them the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. I smiled hoping to ease the mood, but none of them looked happy to see me.

"We don't have room for newcomers, Joseph. We're sorry he's brought you all this way, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave," the woman purred. She flung her long, red hair at me and said no more.

"I know that," Joseph said angrily. He dragged me to the middle of the room, and we sat down. I cringed as I sat a fat rat scurry past me with a dead mouse. "She's leaving when the sun goes down, but unless you'd like Aro or Caius or Marcus poking their noses around here, she needs to be taught a few things. Whoever created her left her alone to fend for herself. She doesn't even know what she is!" The four laughed.

"I'll tell her!" announced the larger of the two unnamed men. He was very muscular and had long, blonde hair. He leaned forward and stared at me, his crimson eyes locking into mine. "You're a vampire, a demon, the devil's child, a killer. Most figure that out after their first hunt!" They all laughed again, but I was still confused.

"Vampire? Hunt? Humans?" I jumped up and stood against the dirty sewer wall. "I can't be. Those don't… I wanted to drink their blood! I am!" I could wrap my head around it. "I've never killed a human."

"You said you left Mississippi days ago though," Joseph said. "Surely you've seen humans since then. You told me you had. You avoided that milkman earlier! How?"

"I was told to stay away from humans." I showed them my letter. "Do all vampires sparkle?"

"Yes," sighed the redhead. She took the letter, glanced at it, laughed, and ripped it to shreds. "The only special thing about you is you're strange ability to resist humans, but I see your eyes. They're blacker than mine! I'd bet three humans that the next one you smell will be your first meal. And speaking of hunting, you don't know how to stay hidden, do you?"

"No," Joseph interjected. "I found her crouching in a bush at a sunny house. She doesn't even know about the Volturi."

"Great. I'll make this simple, kid. Pick any human you want, but make them follow you. When there is no one around, kill it. You'll know how. Make sure the body looks like it was attacked by an animal-"

"Not everyone can be like you, Anastasia," the last, black hair man joked. The blonde beside him doubled up in laughter. Anastasia hissed and curled up, ready to pounce at the man. She quickly straightened up and rolled her eyes.

"My mate, Mario. Just don't make it look like the body was killed by a human… or us. No teeth marks can be left! Burning the body is the best way, as long as someone doesn't catch you. If someone suspects you, kill them! If rumors spread about vampires or signs lead to you, the Volturi will find you and kill you!" She stormed off down the tunnel.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec make up the family," the blonde said. "They're all very old and very powerful, but if something causes them to intervene, they'll send some of their guard. That's the problem. There's too many of them, and they're just as evil as the Volturi themselves. Respect them and do as your told if you're ever unfortunate enough to meet them. They live in Volterra, Italy. They have to keep a close eye on the South because they're always at war. I went through there once and almost became the enemy of three different groups! They say in Texas it's the worst because of the famous quartet: Lucy, Maria, Nettie, and Jasper. Rumor has it they can handle anything, and I believe it! They've taken a lot of land around there and controlling new borns isn't easy. Well, you seem alright for now."

I frowned, but the other vampires didn't seem to notice or care. I slowly waked away and began aimlessly wandering through the tunnel. Could Lucy and Jasper be the ones I'd been seeing? I guessed that all depended on how many vampires were in world. That was an answer I wasn't ready for though, yet. If that was the same Jasper, then we was doing something bad- even for vampires. Overall, these people had given me a lot to think over.

I walked alone for hours but never got tired of standing or moving. Again and again I wondered how I could keep from killing humans; it seemed wrong, but then again, it sounded like that was the only way to live. I felt strange again and gratefully let the vision take over my mind.

_I am in a beautiful home, two stories, large rooms. The living room is the biggest_, _and even though there is many pieces of furniture, there is still plenty of room. Everything is white or a pale tan, the large sofa, the wooden rocking chair, the bookshelves, the brick fireplace, and the tiny bar in the corner. The only dark things in the room were the glass-top coffee table, the small television, and the grand piano across from the bar. _

_At the piano is a bronze haired boy, young, maybe sixteen, seventeen, eighteen? He's pale like me, but dressed much better. His long, slender fingers played the ivory keys lightly and quickly. The low melody is full of passion and respect. I can't help but sit down on the bench next to him to listen. He stumbles once but ignores it and stares harder at the complicated music in front of him._

_I hear light footsteps coming down the staircase, but the boy doesn't look up. He only smiled and laughed to himself. I, however, look up and saw a young woman staring at him, much like I was. Her gentle face is motherly, but the two look nothing alike except for the white skin and topaz eyes. She leans against the rail and waits till the boy is finished. Too soon, he finishes and looks up at her._

"_You're improving so much. Is Carlisle close?" she asked as she came down the stairs._

_The boy cocks his head and listens for a second and then smiles again._

"_Yes. He'll be here in a few minutes."_

"_Good. We all need to hunt soon."_

"_Mountain lions! I'm getting tired of elk. It doesn't help keep them alive." The boy's face hardens, and he turns away from the woman._

"_Edward, please behave. I know it's not easy, but Carlisle has survived hundreds of years like this, and so will we," the woman says sternly, though I see the difficulty in her eyes._

_The doors opens, and a young, pale blonde doctor comes in. He hangs his coat on the rack beside the door and kisses the woman._

"_What's wrong, Edward?" he asks as he walks past the boy and into another room._

"_I'm just ready to leave," Edward laughs. The woman sighs._

"_What about you, Esme?" Carlisle asks reappearing, his doctor coat off and traveling coat on. _

"_When you are," she replies sweetly._

"_Great! Let's go."_

_The large room fades away, and the dark sewer comes back._

"What's wrong with you?" the blonde vampire asked behind me.

"Can we live off animal blood?" I felt foolish for asking, but Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were, weren't they?

"Ha! Why? We're meant to drink human blood. Why change nature? Listen, Anastasia said it's twilight, and we're leaving now. We can't have you here alone. Actually, we can't have you here at all. There's too many of us here as it is, and a new born would just make things worse. I hope you understand. I'll lead you out, but don't come back."

He took my hand, but he didn't drag me like Joseph had. He stayed with me, making small talk as we weaved through the dark, wet, path. When we reached an overhead man-hole, he opened it for me and helped me out. He handed me a ragged washcloth to dry myself. I did what I could and tried to give it back.

"No, no. You keep it. The rest of us don't mind it. This is the life of our kind, but you don't look like the traveling, running away, killing type. I sure hope you can handle this new life. You seem like a good girl, and surprisingly, I don't want you to change that. My name's Ayden by the way. It was nice meeting you, but we won't meet again. Nothing personal; it's just our way."

And then he was gone! The sun was nearly gone, and the St. Louis city lights were everywhere. I could see an enormous arch over the skyscrapers, and I froze. That was where I'd find my first meal. Anastasia would be proven wrong. I was determined to live like the family I'd just seen. I would prove to Ayden that changing nature could be a good thing. Yet, all I could really think was_ Where do I go from here?_

I had to go to New York. I had to find my way. And it looked like the train station was near the Arch. Maybe I was a vampire. Fate was working against me. Thirsty for human blood, I walked towards the Arch, begging that I wouldn't hurt anyone.

People were everywhere! The scent of their blood was burning my throat, my salvia-or venom, I guess- doubled then tripled in my mouth. Every time one got close I couldn't help breathing in, but it only made things worse. The only thing that kept me going on and leaving the humans alone was the thought of the strange family I saw… and Jasper. I wouldn't allow myself to become a killer like him. I took out the ripped piece of paper I'd managed to save of my letter. Thinking only of New York, I walked on through the crowd, keeping my nose down and fists tight. Closing my eyes and ignoring all the scents in my head, I crossed Main Street. A man accidentally ran into me.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said smiling.

It was my vision all over again, but this was so much stronger. The wind blew his smell towards me, and I couldn't take it anymore. One human life wouldn't stop me from going to New York or make me like the Jasper from my vision. Edward seemed to have a hard time accepting his diet, too, so this one death wouldn't make me much different than the family, right?

I could lead his way, say I'm hurt. He looked like a nice man, so he'd probably help me. When I had him alone in a dark alley, I'd bite him and hold him down. I could almost taste his blood running down my dry throat! No, I'd tempt him. I didn't see a ring on his left hand, and with the right words and touch I could make him take me home. There I could have him. Hiding the body would be harder from there, but I just wanted his blood now!

"That's alright, but can you help me?" My voice sounded so sweet and fake! There was no way he could fall for it. Anyone should be able to see through my pathetic act. "I'm new in town, and I think I'm lost." I batted my eyes a little and smiled. I had no idea where this was coming from! But it was working…

He laughed nervously and pulled out a gold pocket watch. He frowned but looked up at me, willing to do anything I asked. He shrugged and let me lead him away from the crowd.

"My sister and I can't read this map, and we need to get to New York City immediately. She's very shy, so I told her to stay back at the shop. I was lost and came down this way."

His hand was much hotter than mine, and he seemed to notice, too. He wrapped my hand in his and tried to warm it.

"You're so cold! Do you want to take my coat. A young girl like you should roam the city alone like this," he said, his breaths coming short now the more he looked at me.

I kindly took his coat and lead him far from the area. There's a large, dark alley up ahead, and I can't take the smell anymore. I need him. I need his blood, and I'll do anything to get it. I checked to make sure no one is looking, and then I grabbed him and run down the alley with him, one cold hand securing his mouth shut. About halfway down I lost control. I threw him down on the ground and bit his neck. Warm, wonderful blood trickled down his thick neck, and I licked it all. He screamed and tried to fight his way out, but I was much stronger than this weak, pathetic human.

The wound isn't big enough so I bit him again, digging deeper, desperate for more blood. The second wound is much better, and soon the man's screams and kicking stop. I heard his heart falter, and the veins in his wrists, crushed under my iron-clad grip, didn't throb as much as they had in the beginning. After several minutes, both of us are covered in dried blood, but no one complains. He laid dead on the ground, and I was slightly satisfied.

"Maybe Ayden was right. Living on animal blood couldn't be as wonderful as this! Being a vampire wouldn't be such a bad thing if I could have this. I looked down at the dead man at my feet and remembered the vampires' warning about disposing the dead. Looking around the alley, I found a few wet matches, but nothing in the countless boxes could help me erase the evidence. At the end and behind a few old buildings I found a group of hobos huddled around a trashcan fire.

"Excuse me, sirs," I said to the men- I hoped they were all men. I felt ridiculous talking sweetly to the people, but my only other voice was hard and evil sounding. I needed the fire and didn't want to kill again to get it. But the thought of more human blood was tempting. Still, I needed to get rid of the man before I took another life.

"Good Lord, I've died and gone to Heaven, haven't I?" wheezed one man, his crooked, old smile growing wider and wider, his only tooth wiggling when he talked. "Whatever you want, sweet thing, I'll give it to ya!"

I tried to hide my horror. His face said he meant it.

"I just need some fire. Maybe if you could hand me a large torch, and maybe some gasoline or gunpowder if you have any?"

All of the men looked at each other, clearly surprised, but the one who promised anything picked up a large limb from behind him and lit it in the fire. He shuffled towards me, his smile still growing until it covered most of his face. He handed it to me and looked back at his friends, beckoning them to come closer. Another, shorter man, came with a tiny cup and handed it to me.

" Gas," he squeaked. "Please return what's left." Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't let me see them fall. I nodded and ran away before my dark side came out again.

Back at the body, I threw a little gas over him and dropped the torch. The man immediately burst into flames, and I could no longer take it. I was a monster. I ran back to the trash fire and set the cup on the ground for them then left. I'd heard that the Mississippi River went as far east as Pennsylvania, becoming the Ohio River about halfway there. If I stayed along the river bank, I could stay away from humans, I hoped. I'd hunt what animals I could, and no one would care what killed them. The Volturi wouldn't come after me, and I could be civilized like the family- not Anastasia and the rest of them. I just wished I knew what was in New York City that I needed to get to.

Next Chapter: Figuring Out Visions.


	8. Figuring Out Visions

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Speaking of thanks (or maybe it's just cuz the band Im listening to right now is freakin awesome!) Stephenie Meyer in the WAY off chance you'd read fanfinc, you rock & alice is yours not mine… *tear* as well as the rest of the cullens. The Mitch Hansen Band (especially their Alice song) is amazing so thanks to them I feel like writing again. *squeals* I love this part.**

_It is hot outside, too hot for even the toughest Texans. Jasper is crouched under the low porch of his and Maria's hideout, the sunlight lighting the edges of the porch, but nowhere near him. Everyone once in a while a young kid will pass, but none of them or their parents notice the handsome blonde staring at them and away from them at the same time._

_Worry covers his face. His red eyes have grown on me, and I no long find them scary. I can't help but think about how beautiful he'd be if his eyes were topaz like the other family I've been watching. He looks at his crescent scars for a long time, sometimes tracing them, growling to himself. He touches a line of scars and laughs bitterly._

"_Lucy. Nettie. God, they were stupid to try to overtake us. Ha! Peter. Charlotte. You two are the only ones to leave a mark and live," he whispers to his scars._

_I gasp, finally understanding the truth behind his beaten complexion. I'd seen it time and time again. Him taking new borns, as he and Maria call them, and killing them. I'd heard the snarls and growls and screams, but I never imagined the wild people biting him. I knew that he and Maria had disposed Lucy and Nettie for trying to take over the army, but Peter and Charlotte were new names._

_We hear soft footsteps coming our way, but Jasper doesn't move. He frowns, but smiles when a beautiful, pale Mexican woman sits down beside him. She, too, looks around the vacant area and breathes in the duty air. Triumph covers her face._

"_The trouble makers are gone," she says in a thick, Spanish accent. "Tonight will you take care of the others?" This surprises Jasper._

"_Maria, with them gone, we won't have enough to take Dallas. If we can keep them long enough to take the city, we can find replacements. I could probably have them trained up in… oh, I don't know, a month, depending on the ages and how many we take."_

"_We? Jasper, hunting hurts you too much. Changing someone is far beyond your abilities. No, I don't want the others anymore. They're past the year's mark. Besides, you're such and _expert_ fighter, aren't you? We don't need them to take Dallas. Now come back inside. Being out in the day isn't right."_

"_Yes, ma'am. I'll be there soon. I think better away from the distractions. If you want that flawless plan, let me think." He smiles and laughs easily, but his eyes are tight. Maria leaves, and Jasper sinks back into depression. We sit there until twilight, but we're not alone._

"_Jasper? I'm surprised to still see you here," says a young man like us. He, too, has scars, but not even a quarter of what Jasper has._

"_Peter! Maria will kill you if she sees you here! We got rid of Lucy and Nettie. They were going to rebel against us, and now I suspect Maria of the same thing. I don't trust her anymore."_

"_Jasper, I never did thank you for saving my life," says a young girl I assume to be Charlotte. "We know this tears you up inside. Peter traveled way up north, and you won't believe it, Jasper! We can come out in the day, and there aren't any wars. Our kind is very civilized there. Come with us!"_

_Jasper looks surprised. He looks down at his scars again and looks back at the hideout. We can all hear Maria talking to the new borns about Dallas. Jasper laughs and jumps up._

"_Lead the way," he says, and the three of them leave without ever looking back._

_The trio run far into the distance, and the river bank overlaps them. I'm looking at a fork in my road and the running soldier at once. _

I lost track of time after awhile, but I didn't care. I stopped paying attention to how many days I hid on the river bank and how many nights I ran as fast as I could up stream. When I couldn't take the torture anymore, I killed the first animals I saw, sometimes burying the bodies, grieving over what I'd become. It was easier to be myself when it rained, and the scents of daring hikers, swimmers, and animals bled into one and were erased from area. Overall, I had accepted that I was a vampire, and I hoped that that would keep me from causing a killing spree in New York City.

That was another problem I couldn't figure out. Besides not knowing what was so great about this place, I wasn't sure if I could ever safely be around humans. My only real time around them ended up in a death and almost one less hobo group in St. Louis. All the way I kept reminding myself that I _had_ to go and I _wouldn't_ hurt another human. Maybe I'd see my creator or the family that lived off animal blood.

Once again the sun was setting, and it was time for me to leave. I looked at a map I'd stolen from some hikers a while back. I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I thought I was where the Mississippi broke of into the Ohio River. Using my visions, I checked to see if this new branch was the one I wanted. Everything looked right. I shoved the map back in my bag of money and art supplies and ran east.

Since the Arch, I'd seen Jasper and the new family, the Cullens, several times. They become my inspiration for living or drawing. My notebooks were filled with their faces, and during the day, I caught myself looking for their futures. Jasper was becoming more and more depressed. He felt others' emotions and had the power to control them. He was an excellent fighter, one Maria praised above all, but feeling his opponent's pain only hurt him more. I was glad Peter and Charlotte came to save him.

I couldn't say the same about Edward. I wasn't positive yet, but it seemed like he could read minds. Maybe that's why he wouldn't go ahead and hunt humans like he wanted. The idea of living off animal blood came from the father figure, Carlisle, and Edward respected him. Esme probably would have done anything to make her family happy, especially her husband, so the restricted diet was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. I wanted to help Edward, but I didn't know what he should do. I didn't even know where he was or where Jasper was. Through my visions, though, I felt like I already knew them, like they were long lost friends. If I ever ran into Jasper, maybe we could go find the Cullens and live like them.

This was how I spent my days and nights. I craved company, anyone to talk to would be fine, but I never ran into another vampire and humans were out of the question until I could control myself. When large, fancy boats sailed down the river, I waved, pretending they could see me, pretending I knew someone on board or something. They, too, found their way into my notebook. I sketched the people on board, all of them in short, pretty dress of different colors and patterns or in nice suits. The people were always dancing to that swing music I'd recently heard.

Once when I boat came I heard a loud trumpet solo coming from one of the boats. I had had a good day anyway and couldn't help form dancing along to the beat. I kicked my feet up and around like I'd seen the flapper girls on the boats do. Just yesterday, I saw a couple girls dancing around a radio to the same song. I tried to copy the care-free movements.

"That's 'Doctor Jazz' by King Oliver. I wouldn't have thought you'd visit the city for enjoyment!" laughed a man behind me.

I jumped and tried to blush, then remembering I couldn't. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I stay away from people, but I've heard this song before and saw some girls dance like this once. Thought I'd give it a try," I admitted.

The man nearly fell in laughter, but shook his head and took my hand.

"I don't know where to begin on that statement! How about we start with a name? Mine's Frankie."

"Alice." I curtsied and laughed with him. The boat was almost gone now taking the music with it. I sighed and playfully glared at the vampire. "You made me miss my song."

"I'll teach you to dance if you explain yourself, Miss Alice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He took me up out of the river bank and down a narrow, dirt path. I saw town lights up ahead and froze. I didn't want a repeat of St. Louis, especially with a vampire encouraging me.

"I get it," he assured me. "You stay away from humans. Radical idea, but I'll respect it tonight. I'll ask the questions, and you answer them while we dance. I suppose you don't have a watch with you? Never mind that. In about a minute or two, that building over yonder will start blasting all the jazz these people can handle and more. The music's partly why I stick around these parts instead of traveling far and wide like some. Bigger cities are more fun 'cuz people don't sleep much there, and we vampires can party all night and sleep all day. Oh! There's the bandleader now. Ready, toots?"

Shocked and unsure, I simply nodded. He took my hands and asked me the first question.

"Why do you stay away from people? How do you get blood?"

The band stated playing a new piece, and Frankie began to dance.

"I don't like killing people. It seems wrong to me, and I've seen a family that lives only off animal blood. They live in a big house and have nice clothes and play music all the time. I want to live like them!"

"They were pullin' your leg, sweetheart. We don't live like that. You're new to all this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I know that family really lives that way." I almost told him about the visions, but I still wasn't sure if that was something vampires should discuss with others. "I believe them."

"Why are you following the river?"

"Oh, this is a depressing song!" I gasped at the slow, dreary tempo. "New York City. I'm meeting someone there." It was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'll come with you. We'll get you some better clothes, and I'll teach you how not to kill in the cities. You can hunt your animals if you'll let me hunt the people."

"I could use help, but I guess I should warn you. I'm physic. I see that strange family in my head, and I've also seen a man from Texas who is traveling up north, too."

"And you're looking for him. Don't lie. If you see any of your dream people, you'll leave me! Well, that's what I get for intruding on a mission in progress. Sounds like a deal to me. What's you say, doll?"

"I'm also ditching you in New York."

We smiled and shook hands. He took my hand and led me into town. We passed the music hall, kicking and twirling the whole way. Sometimes he's sing along or hum along with the melody.

"'Rhapsody in Blue'," he sighed. "Wrote that on a train, he did. Fun song, but no steady beat. Can't dance with it!"

I laughed, almost willing to bet against him, but he continued on until we hit a dress shop. He told me to pick out whatever I wanted, his treat! I finally came out with bright green dress with a lacy collar and cuffs. White heels went perfectly with it, and Frankie played some green and white beads around my neck and a green flower in my hair.

"Perfect." He laid down the money on the counter and kissed my hand. "New York City, here we come!"

Acting like complete fools, we skipped and danced out of the store and into a nice, expensive looking car.

"Is this even yours?" I asked.

"Nope, but this is better than running all the way. If you've got money, we'll split the gas and drive all day and night. It's got curtains here to keep the sun out, so humans won't suspect a thing!"

"If you say so," I said shrugging. This man was starting to get on my nerves.

I leaned back in my seat, happy to finally ride in a car for… was this the first time in my life? Well, the first time I could remember at least! I closed my eyes and watched random visions, still hoping to see Jasper or the Cullens again.


	9. She's Leaving the Past for Good

**Hey faithful readers! I'm sorry for deserting you, but writing just seemed like a lot of work. Still does, but I need to keep going. Senioritis is amazing yet unhelpful. Oh well. 26 days till I'm free!**

_I only know that it's night by the brightest twinkling stars in the sky. The city street is filled with flashing lights and music and beautiful pictures. People mind their own business as they push and shove down the crowded sidewalks, sometimes chatting away with others, many yelling at passing taxi cabs._

_The beauty of it all is overwhelming, but I have all night to explore each inviting shop and dance hall. If I want, I could have forever here to explore! I can imagine myself here for decades, shopping and being almost human._

_I stop at the corner of 5th__ and Madison and turn to my left. A huge poster of a fashion model stares blankly at me, and a small sign underneath shows me my future. Under _Style Magazine_ are two simple words, calling my name: Designers Needed._

"_So is this where the roster leaves his chick?" sighs Frankie, his crimson eyes looking down, his hat in his hands._

"'_Fraid so, Scat-Cat," I laugh. "I think I've just discovered why I'm here. Maybe Jasper will come my way soon. I think the family might come east later. I see glimpses of bear attacks and riches and city lights, and then I see the family in-between."_

"_Just don't be noticed for the truth. That's what always destroys the Southern Wars."_

_Frankie puts his hat back on and nods politely before strolling down the street, flirting with three women at once._

_The dark sky grows lighter, and the city lights become trees and little shops as my vision fades into Newburg, New York._

"…And I'll tell you, life was so much easier then! I mean, no body knew much, and what wasn't in the Bible didn't exist. Vampires? Oh no! Those where sinner's tells, the Devil writing false truths in peoples heads. We could roam around and nearly be ourselves. Well, of course, the preachers were a pain in the ass- pardon my French, toots- now, what was I saying? Well, it doesn't really matter."

Was Frankie _still_ talking? Didn't he ever shut up? For the past five hours I'd heard all about his transformation and his creator and the latest movie he'd seen and this one girl from Russia he'd had a fling with for about a week or so. By then I started watching others in my head non-stop. Apparently, he hadn't noticed.

"Twilight," he sighed. "I think it's safe enough for us to start up the Model-T one last time. We'll reach New York, New York too soon. You'll find whatever it is that you're looking for before real nightfall."

"Good! I mean, it'll be good to see why I'm going there. I won't find my creator, but I just saw myself putting all my drawings to good use. What do you think about vampires and jobs?"

Frankie had heard some pretty out-of-this-world things from me and my ignorance, but this was the icing on the cake now. He fell off the bed in the hotel we were staying in and rolled on his back. His high pitched laughter went on and on until he remembered that I was usually serious with him.

"Oh your horses, Alice. You're dead serious, aren't you? You want to work with humans? Making your drawings the real thing? Honey, even if you can stick to your crazy diet, you'll never live among humans without taking a few bites every now and then. Alice, honey, sweetie, toots, you can't do that." I glared at him for a long time. No one told me what I could and couldn't do. "You won't listen to me. Fine. Make your mistakes now, so you can have a long, happy eternity soon."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sketch book and pencils and ran out the door faster than I should have. I didn't care about what the women were whispering about as I passed by them nearly in a blur.

"Oh my God! Ghost or Olympic runner?"

"Maybe steroids _do_ work?"

I curled up under a large tree, the only tree on the block, and opened my book to a clean page. I let my mind rewind and go its own way, looking for something to draw. I remembered the barn where I'd found my first things, the ashes of wherever I'd woke up, the vampires from St. Louis, an unfamiliar house with a tree leading up to a second-story window, a pretty girl with cute blonde curls, and a handsome man with rich brown hair. There was something so… I couldn't describe it.

Immediately, my hand started sketching his sharp face. His rich, chocolate brown hair was neatly scattered everywhere, a few strands covering his beautiful brown eyes. In his left hand he held a magnolia and an engagement ring. He was dressed in a kaki uniform and hat. He wore no medals or pins, only a thin, black name tag that was burnt beyond legibility. Though I didn't seen it in my head, I couldn't help drawing a burning plane behind him. A burning American flag blew in the wind from the plane's tail. Above, a German plane soared, waving its banner proudly. And regardless of the tragedy behind him, the young private smile casually, like he was thinking of his favorite memory.

I couldn't understand it, but something hard choke me, like I'd swallowed a hard ball and it stayed stuck in my throat. My eyes burned, but no tears came. My hands shook as I tenderly stroked the man's cheek.

"Willy?" I whispered.

It all hit me. I didn't know him or why I saw him, but his story was right in front of me. He was an aviator who died in the Great War by a German plane. He died thinking about his fiancé back home. I just wished I knew who she was. She was lucky to have such a handsome man.

"All our stuff is packed, and I've checked out. Ready to go one last time?" Frankie asked from the car.

I gathered my things and joined him for the very last time.

We didn't talk for the thirty minute drive. Frankie hummed jazz and classical tunes while I watched Newburg become the thriving metropolis I'd only dreamed of. Lights covered every part of the city, and crowds and crowds of people pushed and shoved against each other as they all tried to make it through the streets. Horse-drawn carriages and a few taxis went up and down the never-ending streets, and music blared from every spot possible. It was a vampire's heaven. It really was the City That Never Sleeps!

We parked beside the police station- Frankie loved irony maybe a bit too much- and we unpacked our bags. I threw mine across my body and waited for Frankie to throw what he no longer needed in random cars and buggies. Then we set off together towards 5th and Madison.

Everything was just like the vision, yet so much better in real life! The sky above was a dark grey, revealing only the brightest stars in the sky. Tall skyscrapers pierced the horizon, their lights acting as New York's starry night. Towers showed clocks and chimed every half hour, but I saw man after man after man take out his pocket watch just minutes after the rattling chimes sang their timely song. The rush of people here seemed to notice nothing like the poor beggars asking for a slice of bread or cup of water; however, every New Yorker saw the taxis and bicycle boys speeding down the streets and sidewalks. A few were brave enough to stop a service to ask about themselves. "Do you have anything for me, Wilma Manchurin? Are you sure? Check again." "How much to take me to Broadway?"

"'That's a Good Time' by Benny Goodman. Come on, baby, we'll never dance again," Frankie laughed as we passed a night club with its doors open.

"If you insist," I laughed.

He swung me in closer to him, and we danced and fought our way through the passing crowds until the rocking scene of the nightclub were all we could see.

Benny Goodman himself was there on clarinet having the best time. Behind him a large orchestra jammed out to the music. On the dance floor, couples were spinning and jiving to the upbeats. The women here were more my type: flappers! Almost all had real short hair like me and countless necklaces swinging around their skinny necks. Their short, flashy dresses shook as they danced. The men did hat tricks while their women showed off. In a heartbeat, Frankie and I were in the middle, dancing better than the others.

We danced song after song, always showing off to the other couples on the floor, and by the tenth song, I was already beginning to miss Frankie. Sure he was annoying and never knew when to shut up, but he loved having a great time as much as I did. After he left, would I ever meet someone that could dance like him? No. Good or bad, there'd never be another Frankie.

He twirled me around one last time and pecked my head. He smiled sadly, and we slowly walked away from the nightclub. To those outside the know, we probably looked like the perfect couple, but as long as Frankie and I knew what was really going on, it didn't matter that most of those sitting at the back tables, our audience, stared, mouths wide open, eyes shifting from us to their friends.

Back outside we continued for another mile, this time telling jokes and making bets.

"Look at that blonde there," Frankie whispered in my ear. "Betcha a quarter she lets that bastard have it within the next thirty seconds. I mean the whole punching and screaming and all that jazz."

"I'll take that bet. She'll run off, and he'll punch his friend. See? And… that's a quarter."

He grumbled a few choice words as he turned his pockets inside out.

"You took my last penny! Damn, why do I even bother betting against you?"

I laughed.

"Good question. I think it's because you have no need for money, and you want to give it all to me! You owe me a quarter next time I see you. I'll remember," I promised.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm a vampire."

"So you say. Yeah, you are. You know, you've really learned to accept that now. Sure, you won't act like one, but you can calmly tell me the truth now, and you're very open with your visions. Why the one-eighty? I don't deserve your trust."

"Carlisle, from the family I keep seeing, keeps telling his 'son' and 'wife' that he's just making the most of what he has been given. Jasper is doing the same, or trying. I'll be like them all."

"Son? Wife? Family? Whatever happened to you before scrambled your little brain." He shook his head in disgust and disbelief. "You know, our kind don't usually get _married_, but we do have mates. Don't think that it's all save-the-humans or be-ugly-monsters."

"OK."

We stopped at the corner of 5th and Madison, and, responding to my vision, I turned left. Taking up the entire window was a picture of a pretty girl with short red hair and an evil glare. She wore a royal purple beret and a matching flapper dress. The dress itself has covered with a glitter and black tassels around the bottom. To complete the outfit she wore long black gloves and a matching clutch purse. Her black, strapy heels pulled it all together.

It was like so many of the designs I'd come up with. I wanted to draw more things for people to wear. I wanted to live in New York for years, decades, maybe centuries. I loved the fast pace and excitement, the fashion, the music. I could. The sign was under the picture just like I'd predicted.

"So this is where the rooster leaves the chick?"

"'Fraid so, Scat-Cat. I think I've just discovered why I'm here. Maybe Jasper will come my way soon. I think the family might come east later. I see glimpses of bear attacks and riches and city lights, and then I see the family in-between."

"Just don't be noticed for the truth. That's what always destroys the Southern Wars."

He smiles one last time and walks away, immediately flirting with three girls at once. That player.

I take a deep breath and walk into the magazine building to ask for a job.

Ch. 10: She's Found Her Purpose.


	10. 28 Years Later

**guys, where are my fantastic reviews? Yes, this sucks, and yes, you never know when I can update, but I still love hearing from everyone wheter it be praise or complaints or whinning. SPEAK YOUR MIND NOW!**

_The clouds are pitch, and the thunder is shaking the glass on the diner, Philly s Best. The lightening flashes from one side of town to the others, always scaring little children clinging to their mothers. The rain soaks us, but we don t mind. The great thing about being a vampire is that you never get cold. Besides, after the wars and depression, rain wasn t bothering Jasper. _

_The wind blows his honey-blonde hair everywhere, and he can t help brushing in back with his white, crescently scared hand. His usual crimson eyes are black; he knows it s not safe for humans to be near him when he s thirsty, and the nerves from being out during the day only makes him more deadly.  
__He looks at the half-empty diner and goes in. The door hasn t even shut behind us when I jump off the barstool at the far end of the restaurant. I smile and hold out my hand._

_"You ve kept me waiting a long time."_

_Once again I m reluctant to let go of the vision, but reality always has a different plan for me._

There was a faint knock on the door. I closed my sketch book and set it on the table besides me.

"Come in", I called.

In walked a tiny Japanese girl, twenty-two years old with shinny black hair that fell to the bottom of her neck. She was cute, like a little Asian doll, and she scurried around almost like me, but not quite as graceful. No matter what I told her, she always wore the same ugly, grey dress and thick black belt. The poor girl had no sense of style.

It wasn t like she couldn t afford better clothes; I paid her very well, better than any other designer at Style. She refused to tell me what she did with the money, but I knew she sent money to her family in Japan. That was also my excuse for paying her so well. The truth was, what was I supposed to do with it? I wasn t a major designer, but I had enough money to buy expensive clothes, nice accessories, and plenty of shoes. Still, I had extra, unnecessary money. Food was wasted, electricity was alright, but I was always gone at night, and water was only used for painting. Thinking about it all made me realize how much I craved more. I couldn t take anymore lies. Why couldn t I master the Cullen s life?  
"Good morning, Al-iss", my maid, Junko, said smiling. She handed me a cup of coffee and the morning paper. "Mr. Truman is doing good job while in White House, no?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Junko, here s a ten. Please, buy yourself a nice dress. You deserve better!" I pretended to take a sip of coffee and unfolded the paper.

January 1948: Mohamed Gandhi Assassinated!

It was hard to believe that it had been twenty-eight years since I woke up and found myself in a ruined building. Now I was a minor designer at a well-known fashion magazine in New York City, living in an apartment, hiring help, and still living mostly off animal blood. I was proud of myself. I d improved as much as the southern soldier, Jasper, had, and soon I d finally meet him. Hopefully I d see where exactly the Cullens were, and we could join them.  
Lots had happened in the past twenty-eight years. Jasper left his friends Peter and Charlotte because they didn t understand why Jasper hated hunting so much. They saw the pain and depression he went through, but they couldn t understand why he couldn t ignore it. Even I didn t fully understand, but I planned to ask him later. Now he spent his time traveling the North, hunting when he was thirsty, avoiding humans when possible.

The Cullens were the exact opposite. They still lived peacefully among our natural prey and drank only animal blood when needed. They d added two more, a snobby blonde form Rochester called Rosalie, and an outdoorsy, muscular guy named Emmett. The two quickly became a couple like Carlisle and Esme. The original son, Edward, was still alone, but at least hr had a family, real friends.  
"Member, Al-iss, today you have meeting wit Mr. Andrew Stafford at five," Junko reminded me.

"Yes, thank you. I don t think I ll go though," I admitted.

"Why? You no show him your new drawings?"

"I don t have any designs this time. It's strange. Usually I can see something, but I think I m leaving. I want to move to Philadelphia."

"Why? You have good life here."

"I want something else now. I m bored. Maybe I'll meet someone special there."

"Oh!" Junko jumped up in surprise. "You want to fall in love. I understand. When will you leave?"

"Today. After sunset I ll take a train to Pennsylvania and go from there. I've traveled across the country before; it's not so bad."

I saw Junko stop working and hang her head. A few tears fell from her big eyes and splashed on my marble counter tops in the kitchen. She quickly wiped her eyes, sighed, and scurried back to work with more energy than I d ever seen her. I never stopped to think how much she would miss me. She d only been working here for five months, but this was her first American job. She needed me.

I spent the rest of the day reading books and magazines, avoiding phone calls from Style. I had already seen what my boss wanted to tell me, and I knew that after I disappeared, the magazine would spread rumors for a few weeks. I would be completely forgotten before the next month. All that was left was one last phone call to the lawyer.

"Miss Al-iss, it is four o'clock. I leave now," Junko said softly. She carried her purse in her hands and looked down at her feet.

"Sit down, Junko. I want to talk to you." She sat across from me on the opposite sofa, but never looked at me. "Take this and send it too your family in Japan."

"One hundred dollars? Oh! Thank you, thank you!"

"Take this and buy yourself some clothes, and this check is for an apartment, food, bills, and whatever else you need. Take whatever you need from here, but leave before dark. Here are the keys. Give them back to the landlord in apartment 101 with this letter."

She was lost for words. I d given her over three hundred dollars and anything she could have wanted was here in the apartment. Try as she might, she couldn t stop the tears from streaming down her face. One minute she was shaking and staring at the money, and the next she was hugging my neck with all her might.

"I ll be back later. I just need to pack my things," I lied.

I picked up my simplest purse and shoved all my sketchbooks and pens in it and walked to my room. I walked out to my balcony and jumped off the seven story building, landing gracefully in the garden below. After two quick, last minute looks, I ran to the train station and bought a ticket for the first train out of here. Three hours later I was in Albany.

From Albany I caught another train to Philadelpha. It would take over twice as long as my first ride, so I took the oppertunity to watch the future's weather and my future family. If only I could see where they were, but it seemed like they spent most of their hunting in unfamiliar woods. At least I knew what my week had in store.


	11. She Saved More Than One Life that Day

**It has been too long since an update, and with my sister out of the house, I can think again. I won't go as far as I wanted to because my book is getting in the way of other projects, and other ideas are getting in the way of my book. I don't know exactly where I'll stop, but please don't kill me for pushing you guys off. My Halfling fans… the book's going great, & hopefully I can get it sent to a publishing company before winter.**

_The water falls' waves are crushing the poor, defenseless cliffs behind us. Tourists are laughing, shouting, and taking countless pictures of the Falls and themselves. Souvenir shops line the roads, the sells men shouting as people go by. "A Nigara Falls postcard?" "Get your picture taken in the prettiest caves!" Nothing could really represent the natural beauty better than our minds though._

_I breathe the cool, wet breeze in. It smells better because Jasper's here. It is so easy to snuggle into his chest, wrap my arms around him, and pretend to sleep. He wraps his arms around me, too and rests his head on mine._

"_You're very good at this," he whispers._

"_At what?"_

"_Living among humans."_

"_I've done it for so long now it's become second nature. The Cullens have really helped me."_

"_Do you know where they are yet? I want to meet them."_

_I look up at his crimson eyes. He looks honest, and after all we've shared, I know that he'd never lie to me. There's something special about him, something I can't remember feeling before, but my forgotten past seems to be helping me get through this._

"_What is it about a military man that I'm so drawn to?" I laugh. Neither one of know exactly what I mean, but a past life somewhere inside me laughs sadly. "Let's go see them now."_

"_Where to, Miss?" he asks in his perfect southern gentleman accent._

_Butterflies dance inside me, and I lean closer into him, my mental eye looking in the future._

I always hated that. I could see myself having another vision, but I couldn't see what it was yet. I shouldn't complain because I'd see it myself very soon, but to be able to find Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett now… But Jasper was my main priority right now.

The train stopped violently at the Philly train station, and crowds of people swarmed in and out, all rushing to reach their newest destination. I waited till the last second and jumped off the train and turned around to watch my past leave. I wouldn't miss it. Soon I'd have a close friend and a family.

I wasn't sure how hard it would be to find the right diner, but I wasn't expecting it to be so close! I went it, knowing that he wouldn't come today- the sky wasn't dark enough though a storm could break any minute. The diner was small, only able to hold fifty people, and not even half that many were inside. A few booths held a family, the little kids laughing or causing their mothers trouble. The tables in the middle of the room were all lined up like a large group was coming later, but the three waitresses in the back weren't concerned with their future customers. Instead they were gossiping in the kitchens, once in a while looking in the diner at the dirty bar. Two old men, teeth missing, hair a mess, coffee in hand, papers everywhere else, grinned back.

I cringed, but I walked in anyway. The servers had just bleached the floors and walls, and the smell was overwhelming. Mixed with the greasy foods and disgusting coffee grinds, this had to be the worst thing I'd ever smelt! I stopped breathing and sat down at the stool I'd see Jasper from and began flipping through my notebook, looking for a blank page.

I took out my pencils and began slowly sketching his face. While my fingers worked, my mind searched for the exact day or time I would meet my companion. Different times spun in my head; he wasn't sure what he was doing. I had a hard time just finding where he was going next. Dead people, Charlotte and Peter, and dark alleys circled around him, each picture full of depression. I so wished that I could fix that and make him happy.

Had he ever been happy? For as long as I'd seen him, I couldn't think of a genuine smile, a real moment of joy. He resented killing his prey, was too cautious around his former alliances, and taking cities was just a sport. I couldn't wait to find out where he came from. How old was he? How did he always know what to do? People obviously reacted the way he wanted them to. If he say relax, they did. If he needed them to focus, they could.

"I don't think he's coming today, Missy," slurred the drunk man a few stools down. He was on his third cup of coffee, maybe trying to sober up, but the caffeine wasn't doing him any good.

"No, not today," I sighed. "The weather's too nice. He'll be here on the worst day this week. I just wish I knew when that is."

"You're drunker than me, Missy!" howled the man. He stumbled over and picked up my sketch. "This weather's a damn sight. I don't know how it could get worse unless a hurricane comes through. Now, let's see this lad. Oh! World War II man, is he? Well, he's been through a dosey. Why's he all scared up like that?"

That caught me off guard. I though I'd seen Jasper's face clearly, and yes, there were some scars on his chin and arms, but they were very faint, nothing to worry about. Or so I'd thought. Seeing my drawing for the first time, I noticed how beaten up he was. How had I missed this? Crescent scars covered his neck, arms, and face. The most dominate ones were around his eyes and chin. This was the Jasper I'd been seeing for nearly thirty years, but the way I portrayed him now showed him as a deadly vampire.

"He's been at war a very long time. He's the best his leaders have seen, and he pays the price for it," I whispered just loud enough for the man to hear.

"Well, those damn Germans could've done worse, I guess. Look what they been doing to them Jews!"

"Yeah, those damn Germans…"

In my mind I could see magnolia trees everywhere, the bright sun high above, and young couples laughing, a young, eager man behind me. I could remember a sketch book, wild dresses, and sneaking out.

"_You're not a damn German are you?"_

"_Long live Kaiser Wilhelm!"_

And once again I saw the boy's face. A burning airplane, a crowded church, electricity all over! My brain hurt just from the thought.

"You alright, Miss?"

Two others were around me now. I simply nodded and picked up my things, leaving much too quickly than a human should. I was out on the damp streets within seconds, and the cool, wet air seemed to be the right medicine.

I went back the next day, but the weather wasn't much worse than the day before. I sat in my spot, turning down everything everyone offered, and got out my sketch book again. This time I paid closer attention to watch I was drawing, but my mind was still centered around Jasper and his inability to know where he was going. It was frustrating!

Everyday I drew someone else. So far I'd drawn Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Emmett. Today I would start on Rosalie, and from then I wasn't sure. I didn't know any other vampires except Frankie, but the less I remembered him the better I felt. I'd only gotten through with the basic outline when I heard the waitresses start complaining.

"She's been coming everyday for the past five days now, but she never orders anything!"

"When's the poor girl going to learn that she's being stood up?"

"Her brave soldier is probably dead."

I heard, but I ignored them all. I was used to human anger and lies. Besides, the sky was growing darker by the minute. I was sure that I'd be able to prove them wrong today. Tomorrow's forecast looked lighter, and soon the sun would be an issue for me. Jasper wasn't used to the sunlight, so he'd leave as soon as it started coming.

Hours passed, and Jasper still didn't come. The rain came down, each drop harder and louder than the one before. Lightning was lighting the sky, knocking out power in the smaller buildings, zapping the rods on the skyscrapers. Thunder shook the glass outside, shaking the few crazy pedestrians running down the street. Between drawing Rosalie's flawless curls, I scanned the scene outside. Several men thought about coming in, many blonde and handsome, but none were him.

"Well, Missy," chuckled the drunk man. He'd been by my side everyday, each time a little drunker than before, and everyday he tried to sober himself up with much more caffeine than was healthy. "The day's not getting worse, and the sun'll be back tomorrow. Where's your lover boy now, eh?"

"Jasper," I corrected him. "He's only a close friend, and he'll be here any minute. You'll see."

More time passed, and my Rosalie picture was nearly complete. I was procrastinating, drawing extra curls, adding little details to her necklace. Finally I had to put away the paper, no longer able to add more without ruining it.

I turned around to watch the people just as a tall man came into view. He had a trench coat on, the collar popped up to keep his neck dry, but his honey blonde hair was soaked to his head. With one marked up, snow white hand, he pushed it out of his face, his black eyes so dark that I was surprised that he could control himself. He sighed, looked at the small diner.

He sat down in the closet chair to the door, the chair farthest away from the cold, silent customers. He took off his coat and threw it over the chair next to him. He was dressed like all nomads: a white, ragged, button-down shirt; simple, wrinkled brown pants; dirty shoes. He had dark shadows under his black eyes, and I noticed how striking his scars really were.

I had to admit that I was scared. He'd been through more than I knew, but he was ready to turn his life around. That was what brought him here to me, and that was what would keep us together.

I could tell he didn't want to hurt these people, but his thirsty eyes couldn't help but look at the humans around us as his next meal. A wicked smile involuntarily crossed his beautiful face. I could already see his next moves, all the possibilities he was unknowingly thinking of. If I didn't act soon, the mother and her two young sons would die very soon. He would walk over to them, act sweet, pretend to take care of them. She probably lost her husband in the war, and he could comfort her. He'd offer to drive her home, steal a car and take her to "his place." The kids would play by themselves, quiet and happy while he and the mother "talked." She'd never come out of the bedroom, and the kids would have to be silenced… forever. Did he know that he was already leaning closer towards them?

I jumped off the barstool and tried to steadily walk towards him, but I was too excited to speak to the man I'd see from afar for so incredible long, to touch his scared hand, to know his past, and to save that family.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I smiled. I held out my hand, not wanting to scare him away but unable to leave him here alone. For everyone's sake, we had to leave now, together.

He smiled, his eyes distracted from the hunt, confused about my behavior. He looked down at my hand and back at me.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

His voice was much better in person. His southern accent was strong and so polite. He'd never acted like this in my visions. Did this mean that this was a different side of him, that he was already changing into something better? I hoped so.

He took my hand and stood up. I handed him his jacket, and he wrapped it around my shoulders like a human would to his girl. Holding hands, both unsure about what would happen next, we walked out of the diner.

Through the storm, I could still hear my week's acquaintances' reactions.

"He came!"

"The boy's not dead?"

"How sweet!"

"Freaks, both of 'em! I don't think they even know each other!" cried the drunk between hiccups.

"Look, Momma!" laughed one of the little boys. "Look at the pretty girl outside! She's helping that man be good. I want to be like her one day."


	12. She's Not What He Expected

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I was surprised that people still wanted to read this after I left you. I'll leave you here for a week at most- promise? Keep reviewing & keep reading!**

I open the door to the hotel room, and Jasper walks in with our bags. The idea of new clothes and acting human is still very strange to him, but all it takes it another look back at me and then he's ready to do whatever I tell him. He sets a bag down on each bed and sits down as I shut the door.

"You're not going to make me eat food, are you? I may draw the line there," he sighs. I know he's kidding, but he means it, too.

_I sit down next to him and stick out my tongue. He shakes his head and looks up, trying to remind himself why he followed me that day in Philly._

_"Acting human is the name of the game," I say. "If we're supposed to eat, we'll have to eat… or at least pretend."_

_"Pretend? I can do that."_

_"Why did you follow me?"_

_"I still can't answer that, but I don't think I regret it. I've never felt the emotion around you, but I like it. No, I love it! I'm scared to admit what I think it is, though. How could you when we barely know each other? How could I see myself feeling the same way? All this is so new to me. I like trusting you. I want to keep trusting you, but I know your kind. Your kind only hurt in the end."_

_"My kind?" I stand up and look him straight in the eyes. Could he have the answers I've always wanted? "What am I? Where did I come from?"_

_"I can't answer that, Little One. You come from a horrible past, something you don't deserve no matter what you are. I wish I could help you, maybe be this man you can't get out of your mind, but I know better than to trust a succubus."_

I gasped. My head spinning out of the vision and back to the present. This changed everything! Everything I'd seen, I'd wanted, all gone now because Jasper would never trust me.

"What is it, Little One?" he asked.

He took my hand and lead me to the street curb and helped me sit down. His eyes were locked into mine, searching for what was happening to me. I still hadn't told him about my visions. I hadn't told him much of anything, and though he never complained, I know it was eating him up inside to know the truth. I was planning on telling him tonight when we were alone somewhere, but this wasn't the reaction I expected.

"You don't trust me," I mumbled.

He took my hand and looked at it.

"Why do you say that? I won't deny it, but I won't admit it either. I know you're a good girl, pretty, and… outgoing; that's for sure." We laughed a little. "But there's a lot you won't tell me, things you cringe at, things you change the subject at. Like now. Something happened to you; I felt you go through a range of emotions, yet you're going to deny it, aren't you?"

"No," I sighed. "I knew you'd find out soon, but I wasn't ready to tell you. I saw myself telling you, and now you don't trust me- or you won't- and you're going to call me names. Jasper, I'm a lot like you: I've never been able to trust another one of our kind… never another vampire. My creator left me in a burning building with only a few clues about what to do, and I still don't understand them. The first vampires I found didn't want me, didn't like me. The one person I did… tolerate was a lot like me, bubbly and crazy, but he too didn't like how I try to live. Only you have accepted that, yet you can't trust either. This isn't going to work like this."

He sat down next to me, and we both looked up at the sky.

It was late, nearly nine o'clock, and humans were going home or out to party. This used to be my favorite time of day, the time I could cut lose and be Alice, but now my life revolved around keeping Jasper safe and happy. This last month has been all for him. There was nothing more that I wanted to do more than keep him happy. How I hated it when he was depressed!

"You are also gifted. That's obvious, so don't deny it. I knew that from the second I saw you. How else would you know how to find me? You know about my past, so you probably know that I've seen all kinds of different gifts. I've heard of many, many more. If you explain, I'll trust you. Tell me your past- what you know- and we'll take it from there."

I sat there in silence for several minutes. I didn't know how to tell him, and my visions couldn't tell me either. I'd recently discovered that I couldn't see until the subjects already knew themselves. I couldn't see his reaction until I knew what to tell him, and I couldn't find that until I knew myself. I hated doing things blind.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to talk," Jasper said casually, but I could hear the sadness behind the simple words.

He looked down at me, his red eyes amused, one eyebrow shot up. He had ideas, but he wouldn't let them happen until they happened. I'd never seen him react that way until we met. Now, he let things fall where they wanted, trusting me most of the time. I suspected that he knew more than he was letting on.

"And you have somewhere else in mind?"

"No, I think you'd know if I did. You're always a step ahead of me. I'm not used to being outdone. You do make it hard for me to… not trust you, but… I don't know!"

He started laughing at us. He'd been so uptight and care-free that he didn't know much about anything these days. It was good to see him like this, willing to take chances. I couldn't afford to lose the moment. Quickly looking for somewhere to go, I saw the vision again. The place was perfect, but the timing was bad. Then again, would I ever be ready for rejection like that?

"I have somewhere private to go, but I don't know if you'll want to," I lied.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He stood up, picked up his backpack and held out his hand. I took it and picked up my bag, too.

"Lead the way, Alice, and I'll follow you. Know this: I'll never leave you. You're may way to a better life, to the Cullens, and to happiness."

We smiled, and I started walking to the hotel. He didn't ask questions while we walked, but he did look around for clues to our next location. When would he learn that I'd never give away all my secrets?

"A hotel?" he asked as we walked in. "What does this mean to you?"

"It's a place to keep you away from tasty humans, a place to talk in peace, and the view is very pretty up there. Fresh air will help us both think clearly, and we'll need all the clarity we can get now."

Being the gentlemen he was, he paid for the room-with my money since he had none of his own- and took care of all the business. He was good at talking to humans when he stayed focused. He was perfectly polite without overdoing it, like many of the Cullens. Living with them would be beneficial to everyone.

"Lead the way," he sighed handing me the extra money but not the key or room number. Yes, he definitely knew more than he was letting on.

I took him to the emergency staircase and raced him to the top floor. He beat me of course, but he didn't show off his full speed and grace. He opened the door and let me inside first. He set our bags on the beds and sat down next to his things.

"You're not going to make me eat food, are you?"

I sat down beside him and stuck out my tongue. He laughed and shook his head, looking up and out towards the open balcony. The stars outside were as pretty as I promised.

"Acting human is the name of the game. If we're supposed to eat, we'll have to eat… or at least pretend."

"Pretend? I can do that?"

I wasn't ready for this, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. We needed to talk, and putting it off longer would only hurt us.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I still can't answer that, but I don't think I regret it. I've never felt the emotion around you, but I like it. No, I love it! I'm scared to admit what I think it is, though. How could you when we barely know each other? How could I see myself feeling the same way? All this is so new to me. I like trusting you. I want to keep trusting you, but I know your kind. Your kind only hurt in the end."

I tried not to get carried away. I knew he didn't know about my past, but it slipped out before I could remind myself of the vision.

"My kind? What am I? Where did I come from?"

"I can't answer that, Little One. You come from a horrible past, something you don't deserve no matter what you are. I wish I could help you, maybe be this man you can't get out of your mind, but I know better than to trust a succubus."

"This is what I saw," I sighed. "What does that mean?"

"Succubus? A seducer, except with human males. Is that your gift? I've met your kind before, and I don't like them- in general… but you're not like that, are you?" He laughed to himself and shook his head. "I give up. I can't understand you. You're nothing like I've met before."

"I see the future." I waited for his reaction, but he didn't move. His hard face didn't relax, but it didn't tighten either. That was a good sign. "I told you that I woke up alone somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I followed written instructions to a barn and then to New York City. I've been watching the Cullens and you ever since. I saw you destroy newborn vampires, think about fighting Maria, Charlotte and Peter left and then came and got you, then you left them, and I left to find you."

"I see. Interesting. I've seen something like this before. You're scared. Why? Because you're a little freak? We all are. You must know my gift by now. It's something I've never seen elsewhere. Or are you scared that I wouldn't approve? Alice, there's something about you I don't want to let go of. Be honest with me, and I can't help but to be honest with you."

It was that easy! We sat back against the headboard and talked all night about our past lives, his human life, strange powers, the Cullens, and how to live off animal blood. Neither one of us was perfect, but we were sure that together we could keep each other strong.

He fought in the Civil War, the youngest major in the south, even lying about his age. We were about the same age, as far as we could tell, and he showed me his power first hand. I asked him a million questions about it, only to receive a few million more about the future.

"What are Peter and Charlotte doing right now?"

"Um… well, they're hunting again. I… I don't like to see this. Those people are innocent. Even when Edward Masen or Cullen or whatever he is right now hunted humans-"

"I thought they all lived off animals only?"

"They all do now, but Edward left Carlisle and Esme in '27 until '31. He only hunted criminals thinking he could be a vampire and humane at the same time. He couldn't stand himself anymore though, so he went back to his 'parents.'"

"They sound as human as you!"

"I try to act like them, but I'll never master this life like Carlisle has. Even Edward will one day out do us all. It's slightly depressing, but I love them too much to be jealous."

"Alice?"

I looked up at him, but he never looked back. His red eyes were looking past the stars. I squeezed his hand and stared searching for what was bothering him now. I couldn't see anything wrong, but despite spying on him for twenty-eight years, we were strangers. I didn't know him well enough to know what bothered him.

"You'll master this strange diet quickly; you're used to this. I've spent the past ninety years killing humans whenever I wanted. I trust you completely; you don't even know how much I mean that because I don't think I fully understand myself."

"I'll help you, but we need the Cullnes' help. Do you believe in shooting stars?"

"They're meteors hitting the atmosphere," he laughed, resting his head on mine.

I shoved myself off and glared.

"Yes, but I meant do you believe in making wishes?"

"Never have before. There's a reason you're asking?"

"Look outside."

I quickly turned off all the lights in the room and jumped back into his arms. We looked outside and waited. Seconds later, streaks of light shot down from the heaves, rocks on fire plummeting towards earth.

Jasper was calmer then I'd ever seen him before- visions or in person. Being with him was as comfortable as breathing, but this was necessary unlike the pointless breaths that come automatically. Sitting there in his arms was the happiest moment of my life so far. Something between us changed that night, but neither of us could understand it.

_We are sitting on another train, the sixth one since we've met, and we're on our way to Chicago. We want to see as much of the country as we can until we find where the Cullens are hiding. Chicago with its bright city lights, exciting music, fun clubs, and new adventures seems like the perfect place for us._

_I look at Jasper's crimson eyes, knowing he's safe for a while, but I can't help but feel protective of all the helpless victims nearby. Every time they move their scent is shot our way, and our muscles contract, the venom drowning our mouths. _

"_Alice, what do you have in mind here?"_

_I still am not used to his perfect, Southern voice._

"_Let's just have fun."_

"_Fun? I keep telling myself I should be worried, but I'm not. Why is that?"_

"_You know clubbing isn't as bad as it sounds."_

_Shock covers his face, his red eyes widening. His arms lock around me._

"_Clubbing?"_

"Ha!" I rolled over into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you want to go to Chicago?"

"Like you don't already know. So when do we leave."

"Daylight."


	13. Despite It All, It's Love

**Thanks for the reviews! I want to hear from someone else this time too! Just a reminders, I'm not Stephenie- drat- and these aren't my creation- big drat. Angry Angels… remind me to get the next chapter of **_**Halfling**_** from the family computer. It's mostly done, & I don't want to rewrite about Leader again. I wanna finish it for good! *note to shelf… find another editor who likes vamps in a non obsessed way***

_The moon is low and a beautiful golden orange. The stars seem to shine brighter tonight, the hottest blues crystal clear, and the red stars like rubies looking down on us. The cool night air rustles the leaves and grass and bushes, stirring the scents around us. I smell bears a little ways away, and there are plenty of birds, but none of these interest me. I know the smells slightly disgust Jasper, but he's trying not to let me see._

_He kisses my head and whispers old Civil War tunes in my ear. I hum along to the ones I know and laugh to the silly tunes. He doesn't mind as I cuddle into his chest, my little arms hugging his waist. He simple holds on to me tighter._

"_Look at me," he sighs, repulsed. "I've never felt like this, only felt what was around me… so much like…"_

"_Like Peter and Charlotte?"_

"_And the first time it crosses my mind about how I feel, I think about this! In response to her, too. Why aren't you backing away? You're not helping me."_

_I lean back a little to look at his face. Guilt and anger are written all over him, but his bloody eyes still reflect a monster all women want to see. Butterflies fill my stomach as I realize the monster is there for me._

"_If you think this is strange for you, put yourself in my shoes for a second. I've lived all my known life figuring out what I'm doing in life. At least you knew what was going on around you. I've found you, we are looking for the Cullens, and I love you."_

_We stare deeply into each other's eyes, and it's obvious what comes next. My hands run up from his waist to his shoulders and back down again. His head falls back, but he gives nothing away. I unfasten the first few buttons, but his cold hands stop me._

"_Not while thinking about her," he whispers in my ear._

"_I'm not. All I see is you."_

_He lifts my head towards him, and our lips meet._

It had been another long day of avoiding the sun. I was beginning to hate this life. How did the Cullens do it? I tried to ignore my frustration and focus on the great night ahead of us. The vision would happen soon; the sky was very clear today and would continue through the night. Still, I wasn't sure where the woods were.

I laid my head against Jasper's shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked up at the stone man beside me, and still he didn't notice me. He was stiff, his muscles tense and ready to attack, and his face was locked on a young girl a few seats down. Her window's open, and the strong Chicago wind is our worst enemy, her form of suicide. Every turn, scratch, and shift flung her sweet, honey suckle smell straight towards us.

I pulled myself up to distract my companion. His eyes were bright crimson like mine. I shuddered at the memory of the small massacre. Jasper needed to hunt, and the more often I hunted the easier it was for me to be normal. I didn't mind us delaying our trip for this essential. He willingly let me drag him away from city limits, but on the way out of the train station, a late train rushed past us and a nearby couple. The smell was too much for Jasper, and my instant concern wasn't enough to keep him sane for me.

He easily broke the girl away from her boyfriend and began sweet talking her into coming with him. He erased all her fears and replaced them with a safe blanket. His cold, stony skin couldn't scare her as long as she stayed with him. I would've gone to stop him, but the man in his attempts to get her back sliced his hand on the old staircase handles. The fresh, warm blood was too much. Jasper pushed the girl away from him and began advancing towards my meal, but he learned that size doesn't matter. I crouched down and growled, not even caring that countless humans were probably seeing too much. Strange humans with an obsession for demons doubtless saw us for what we are, but nothing mattered except drinking the man's blood and keeping this dangerous vampire away from me.

I pulled the man away, barely strong enough to control myself in public, and threw him over the nearest alley trashcan. I heard his bones snap under my fingers, and I could hear Jasper and the girl behind us. Somehow I knew Jasper wouldn't be able to ignore the bloody man half conscious. Without breathing, I pulled my prey down further in the dark and drenched him in water. How convenient for someone to leave the buckets out for me!

Instincts took over from there, and my mind protested. Still, his blood was delicious. I hadn't tasted human blood in years, and watching the expert just feet away encouraged my darker side to continue. We'd both safely disposed of the bodies before regaining ourselves.

We hadn't spoken to each other since our mistake this afternoon, and it was well after sunset. I was tired of the silence and wished to hear his perfect accent again.

He blinked and looked away from his target, his mouth turning down. He was remembering, too. He did smile a little as his eyes met mine.

"Alice, what do you have in mind here?"

"Let's just have fun," I said affectionately bumping my head to his neck.

Lately I'd been doing things without thinking, and the more I tried not to the more I saw myself doing more. Like that last vision… the heat was there, and I hoped that would be avoidable. He wasn't ready for us to do _that_ yet. He couldn't even admit that he loved me. I couldn't admit it either. Besides, we'd only kissed once. Last night in fact!

"Fun? I keep telling myself I should be worried, but I'm not. Why is that?"

The train was slowing down considerably now, so much that even the humans noticed. Many were gathering their things, but I already had everything I needed on my arm and beside me.

The city lights were everywhere, and the conductor was talking over the scratchy P.A.

"You know clubbing isn't as bad as it sounds," I laughed.

His white face became even whiter, and his red eyes bugged out. Human contact wasn't his favorite thing, and traveling with me had only pushed him _more_ out of his comfort zone. This would be the biggest risk we'd taken, and, though the thought had just occurred to me, I wanted this to work out.

"Clubbing?" he asked, his voice almost shaky.

Without another word, I pulled him out of his seat and off the train. I pretended to know where I was going- already he trusted my visions more than he should. We walked down the crowded roads and laughed and sang, not caring about the stares that came with our enjoyment.

I'd seen us going past Main Street, so without hesitation, we ran past the sleepy houses and shops. A new ambulance cried as it zoomed down the busy road. By the time we got within hearing range of the music and crowds, I started slowing, realizing that Edward was from here, had "died" just a few streets over at that very hospital the screeching ambulance was going to.

"Edward was from here," I said sadly.

Jasper caught my mood and scooped me up in his arms. His fears were minimal now, and while he still had the courage he wanted to go.

"Do you know where they are now?"

I shook my head. Of course I'd tell him as soon as I knew! I just couldn't see that yet? I wondered why. We were looking for them, so shouldn't their location be obvious now? Maybe there was something else that had to come first.

"Well, let's not worry about that tonight. I hear the band, and I can see that you want to dance. Let's go, since you have so much confidence in me. Confidence I don't deserve."

I playfully hit his arm, and we were off again. The loud bandstand and lights were intoxicating. All worries vanished as soon as we hit the dance floor. We spent hours twisting and turning, being the center of attention. We sang along to songs we knew, and best of all I got to show off the flowy new dress I'd bought just for the occasion. When the night was nearing its end, and the slow couple dances were the band's favorite. We danced once, but figured it was time to leave the floor for the night.

We stood alone in the corner and watched others swirl around in delicate circles. Along the walls women wanted to dance while their beau's griped and came up with sad excuses for why they couldn't. Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why can't they just man up and dance? I've seen braver boys facing a loaded Yankee rifle."

"Not everyone can be as brave as you, you know?"

He turned me around so he could fully see my face then lifted me up onto the empty bar. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then without warning, he kissed me!

It was like we'd been kissing forever. We both knew exactly what to do, and it surprised me that I was so experienced. It made me wonder if I'd kissed anyone- besides Jasper last night- before. We might as well ignore last night completely though. Where that had been a surprise to us both, full of shock and question, this was an explosion of passion! His hands locked around my short black hair and secured me to him. My arms hooked around his neck, my fingers petting his honey blonde hair.

When we finally broke free the song had ended, and happy couples were ready to leave to club. Many, but not most. The band still continued to play, and the excitement was still high in the room. So I couldn't understand why Jasper was suddenly upset. Had I done something wrong? I quickly looked ahead, but our night time plans hadn't changed.

"Jazz?" I asked, but he wasn't paying attention to me anymore. "Jazz! Jasper Whitlock, what is going on!"

I scanned the room for some invisible threat. I knew it wasn't open blood, otherwise I'd smell it, too But no matter how many looks I took, I couldn't understand. Then I saw her. I'd seen her face so many times during my life that I probably knew her as well as Jasper did. She was small, taller than me, yet not as tall as average girls, and had long, brown hair. Her face was undoubtedly Hispanic, yet her face was as white as ours. Her blood red eyes seemed more dangerous than both Jasper's and mine together. Her feline stance weakened every male's knees, made them puddy in her solid hands. Maria was up to no good again.

"Jasper," she purred. Seeing her in person was ten times worse than I'd thought. "Peter said you'd explore the country. I'm so glad to see you with someone. You were so much of a pessimist with us. And who _is_ your new companion?"

Jasper stood slightly in front of me. He held my hand gently, protecting me from the vampiress, but his eyes were harder than I'd ever seen them.

"This is my Alice," he said flatly.

"Your Alice? Your mate? I'm happy for you. After all this time you've found someone to ease your pain? You've turned into Peter, haven't you?"

"She is mine, and thank you for your kind words. What Peter and Charlotte have isn't the same as our relationship. I'm curious though, Maria, about what Chicago could possibly hold for you? We don't fight for cities here. We can live peacefully here."

His voice was softer, but still on edge. His face still looked as hard as stone, and his crimson eyes were blazing. I so badly wanted to jump back on the bar and relax his face. He looked every bit the dangerous vampire now.

"Not that it's any of your business anymore, but I'm recruiting. The Alamo is having a big celebration, and it will soon be the perfect hunting grounds. Everyone agrees, so I need a little help protecting it. I don't suppose that you would like to help me? Of course, Alice, you are welcome, too. Tell me: are you gifted like dear Jasper?"

I was about to answer, but he completely hide me from view and growled at his former ally.

"Don't talk to her," he threatened.

Maria blinked and backed up a few steps. She shrugged and simply walked on towards the dance floor.

"We need to go. Now!" Jasper growled.

I nodded and let him lead the way out of the club. We didn't bothering worrying about what the late pedestrians might have seen. We "ran" out of the city limits and towards the nearest trees.

We sat down in the trees' full cover and soaked up the moon light. The wind was lightly blowing the leaves, bushes, and grass, and the smells were nice. A nice relief after today's events. Every sound was loud but not uncomfortable.

Jasper gently laid back in the cool grass and sighed. I did my best to stay happy and give him a good atmosphere. He looked over at me and smiled. He knew what I was up to, and his smile was his thank you. I shrugged and curled up next to him. I knew exactly what was coming, but I wouldn't push for my vision to come true. I wanted to live the moment with him.

The stars were as beautiful as I'd seen them. They twinkled and shined bright despite the low, golden moon just in sight among the trees. I sigh at the beauty of it all, but Jasper mistakes it for a hidden emotion. I hadn't realized I'd been sad, too.

"Oh, I've come from the battle-field, I've come right from the war, and well I knw the Twentieth, and gallant lads they are. From colonel to rank and file, I know my comrades well, and news I've brought for you good dame, you Robert bade me tell."

I smiled and sang the mother's part.

"And do you know my Robert now? Oh tell me, tell me true. Oh! Soldier tell us word for word, all that he said to you. His very words, my own boy's words, oh tell me every one! You little know how dear to his old mother is her son."

"Well dame, he saved the colonel's life, and bravely it was done; his dispatch they told it all, and named and praised your son. A medal and a pension's his good luck to him I say, and he has not a comrade but will wish him well again.

"Now soldier, blessings on your tongue, oh Robert could you know? How well I am repaid this day for all that I've gone through. For all I've done, and I've borne the long years past and dead! But soldier, tell me how he'd looked, and all my Robert said."

Jasper laughed and kissed my head.

"How do you know Civil War songs, yet not know anything before you woke up alone in that burning building? We both know you weren't alive when my peers sang that in prayer."

"I like to watch people. I hear all kinds of things that way. And you used to sing some of those songs when you were alone in the south. In the afternoon when it was bright, you'd stand under the shade of your hideout, and sing whatever song came to mind. You still miss the old days, don't you?"

"No," he quickly answered. "My family? Yes, though I don't remember much about them. My friends? They died in the war like so many others my age. If I hadn't been changed, I would probably be with them in Heaven, but I'll never see them now, even if I do die. I don't mind though. I don't remember them either. If I hadn't… I would have never met you. Look at me. I've never felt like this, only felt what was around me… so much like…"

"Like Peter and Charlotte?"

"And the first time I time it crosses my mind about how I feel, I think about this! In response to her, too. Why aren't you backing away? You're not helping me."

I leaned back to look at his face. He wants to feel this way, but at the same time he knows it's too soon. I feel exactly the same way, but I had my visions to trust. He only had the word of a little freak he'd recently met.

"If you think this is strange for you, put yourself in my shoes for a second. I've lived all my known life figuring out what I'm doing in life. At least you knew what was going on around you. I've found you, we are looking for the Cullens, and I love you."

We stared into each other's eyes, and I saw the electricity behind the crimson. My head is lost in his eyes, but my hands know exactly what to do, as if this was completely natural, like they'd done this before. They travel up from his waist to his collar and unfasten the first few buttons. For a second we both have trouble breathing, but then his cold hands stop mine.

"Not while thinking about her," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm not," I whispered back. "All I see is you."

He sighed in surrender and pulled my face up to meet his. Our lips meet, and this time the passion overcame us. I struggled to take off his shirt, and though he clearly liked it, he wouldn't loosen his sturdy grip around me. It didn't take much longer though to send his shirt flying away from us, and then he had me lying in the cool grass. Item after item disappeared, and we were finally together.

Nothing felt better than his hard, cold body all over mine. I halfway wondered if he could secretly read minds, too because how else did he know to turn me on like that? Everything was perfect, every touch exactly what I wanted, every whisper adding more passion to the night. He made no mistakes. I hoped I was everything he wanted. If something I did wasn't right, he didn't show it.

All too soon, he rolled over on the grass beside me, a peaceful smile covering his face, his eyes closed. Our breaths were uneven, but his were relaxing much quicker than mine. We laid there motionless for a long time. His smile widened and melted just a little as he felt my gushing emotions. I was excited that he felt this way about me to, shocked that I'd just had sex with a man I'd only met weeks ago, madly in love with him, and slightly scared about what damage Maria had done in Chicago and Jasper. Of course, Jasper only felt the feelings, not the reasons behind them. My worry had him anxious.

"So many feelings are running through these woods tonight, but only a few matter. I have scared you off, haven't I? I don't understand because I feel your love and excitement. Am I misreading you? That's never happened before though. I'm an expert of emotions."

His voice was rough, and the southern accent was thicker now than it had ever been. It must have been a habit of his to cover it. I really had him out of his element, didn't I?

"You never misread me," I sighed as I crawled next to him. I rested my head on his bare chest and noticed some more scars I hadn't seen before. Well, I was a bit distracted… "I'm worried about Maria. I know I shouldn't mention her, not after this, but I can't help it. She plans to hurt people just a few miles away from us, yet here we are… And she's done something to you."

"I hate to think about what she's planning," he sighed. His rested his head on mine and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Many men will lose their lives tonight. I don't like that she wants me back, but please don't worry. I'm not leaving you. I love you too much to part with you for any amount of time."

"I'm not leaving you either. I know we'll find the Cullens soon."

"I suppose you know what I want to do now, don't you?"

I frowned. No, I didn't know, and I didn't like that. As much as I loved surprises, I didn't like them thrown on me. Japer saw and felt my confusion and laughed.

"Maybe you've already seen us there? I hear there's nothing more beautiful than Niagra Falls. I want to prove everyone wrong. I want more time with you before we meet our family."

The vision jumped back at me. I saw us watching the Falls, both of us talking, the location of the Cullens coming to me. I smiled and snuggled closer to my military man.

We sighed and looked into each others eyes, both of us smiling wide. He kissed my forehead and fetched our strewn clothes. We dressed and walked out of the wood, taking our time, not wanting to rush anywhere anymore.

It was the easiest way towards Canada, so we had little choice. We crossed the Chicago city limits and stood in awe at the destruction Maria had done. It seemed that Maria's attempt to find the bravest and strongest men hadn't gone according to plan. A quarter of a crowded block was on fire, innocent victims screaming, a couple of men attempting to catch the immortal trouble maker. She played with her food, kicking the fatally wounded men aside for later and narrowing down her search for the next soldier.

I felt Jasper tense up beside me, but I knew he wouldn't go fight her. I squeezed his hand and brought it up to my lips. I kissed it and said, "Let's go."

He turned to me and glanced back at her. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Lead the way, my little spark."


End file.
